The Dark Night
by KM Seward
Summary: It's been months since the defeat of the dark signers. Yusei and Aki are living with the twins, and everyone's happy. But one day, Yusei goes missing... What will Aki do? It's YuseixAki with a T rating for violence.
1. Chapter 1: What Happened

Me: Okay, this is my first Fanfic ever. Don't flame me!

Aki: Don't worry about people flaming you. The only person to worry about flaming is Jack over there.

Jack: HEY!

Yusei: Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

….

It had been six months since the defeat of the Dark Signers. Yusei and Aki had moved in with the twins: Rua and Ruka. Jack had his own apartment, still living in the tops, and was now dating Carly. Ushio and Mikage were working together, and were still unaware of the other's feelings.

Aki was still trying to find a way to tell Yusei of her strong feelings for him, but whenever the perfect opportunity arouse, she would clam up, and would shy away. Ruka had become aware of Aki's feelings a month ago, and was helping Aki with her feelings. But it still didn't help with the fact she just couldn't talk to him about it. Aki was afraid Yusei would reject her, or laugh at her; if she eventually did tell him the truth. She couldn't live with herself if that happened.

It was a normal Friday afternoon, and the twins had just come home from school. Rua had completely disregarded his homework, and was playing video games in the living room. Ruka was up in the kitchen, working like she should. Aki was reading a book, wondering what they would do for dinner that night. Yusei wasn't home. He had a job of fixing things for people. But he didn't have an office or anything. People would just call him, give him their address, and he'd go and fix their stuff. Yusei had said something about a man's broken down car. He'd been gone for at least three hours, and Aki was expecting him to come home soon.

The phone rang in the living room. Rua was too busy playing games to care, so Aki stood, and walked to the phone. She picked it up and said with a sigh,

"Hello, this is Aki."

"Hey, it's Jack," he said on the other end.

"What's going on?" Aki asked, sitting down on the couch. Jack said something as Rua screamed with excitement, winning the game.

"Rua, keep it down, I'm talking to Jack," Aki hushed him quickly.

"I'm sorry," Aki apologized, "Rua's playing games. What did you say?"

"Is Yusei there?" Jack asked again. Aki looked expectantly to the front door.

"No, he left a few hours ago to fix a guy's car." She explained.

"He was supposed to meet me at the Duel Runner Course." Jack said on the other end.

He sounded irritated. He must have been waiting a long time. "How many hours ago did he leave?" Jack asked.

"Three hours," she replied. "Did you try calling him?"

"He won't pick up." If Aki had been standing with him, Jack would probably be rolling his eyes. Of course Jack tried.

"Call me when he gets back," He grunted, hanging up.

Aki put the phone down and walked back to the kitchen.

"Jack?" Ruka asked, not looking up from her work.

"Yeah," Aki replied, returning to her book. She looked at her arm instinctively. If something was wrong, her mark would be burning. But it wasn't, making her feel a little calmer.

A few minutes later, Aki made Rua turn off the TV and forced him to do his homework. Aki moved to the living room to read, so the twins had more table room. Slowly, an hour passed. Aki finally put her book down, having read enough for the day, and stretched a little. She looked at the clock, and realized Yusei had been gone for 4 hours now. She grabbed the phone and called Jack. Carly answered.

"Hey, this is Carly," She said happily, as usual.

"Hi Carly, this is Aki," She replied.

"I assume you need Jack," Carly guessed, "am I right?"

"Yep," Aki said, pacing uncomfortably. "Hold please." Aki didn't want to wait. Her mark wasn't burning, but she had a feeling something was wrong. She was able to stay still and look out the window. The view of the city was beautiful. The night was creeping closer, the sun already beginning to disappear on the horizon.

"Jack here," He finally said.

"Yusei isn't back yet." Aki said quickly, nervously biting her thumb nail.

"You called me to tell me that?" Jack asked.

"It's been 4 hours! I think something's wrong," Aki said quickly.

"He might have had another call on the way home." Jack sighed, sounding tired. That was true, but Aki couldn't shake the feeling.

"Look, Aki. You can either call Crow, ask him to help you out, or you can let this go for now, and relax." Jack reasoned. Aki sighed, "Fine."

She hung up and began to call Crow.

"Crow Hogan," He answered.

"Has Yusei called you recently?" Aki asked quickly, in no mood to waste time.

"No," Crow said slowly, "Why? Is he in some kind of trouble?" Aki shook her head, "No, at least I hope not."

"Well, how come?" He asked. Aki quickly explained he left on call, and hadn't been home in over four hours.

Crow didn't speak for a few moments.

"Weird that he wouldn't answer his phone…" He finally said. "Look, give me the address, and I'll go check to see if he's there, okay?"

"Crow; that would be great." Aki said.

Crow rode down the streets on his duel runner. Aki had sounded worried, making him feel a little nervous himself. It was highly unlikely that there was a problem. When he met with Yusei, he'd call Aki, calm her down, and then he'd go home. No problem. Besides, he had nothing to do that day. No deliveries, so he was bored. He was silently grateful that Aki had given him something good to do. By the time he found the house, there was barely anything left of the sun, and the moon was clearly visible. Crow parked the duel runner and pulled off his helmet. The house was dark looking, but maybe that was just the shadows from the weaning sun. He walked up to the front door, noticing the poorly taken care of yard. There was a beat up, orange car in the driveway. The windshield was smashed in, the tires were flat, and the headlights were missing, including the rearview mirrors. Crow wondered if that was the car Yusei was supposed to fix… or if there was another car that needed help.

Crow was about to knock on the old wooden door, when it slowly creaked open. Crow hesitantly stepped inside, glancing around for trouble. Inside, it didn't look much nicer than it did outside. There was an old dusty sofa in what could've been the living room. Parts of the roof were missing; debris lay on the ground in random areas. The stairs looked to weak to walk on, so Crow didn't even think about it. A rug lay in front of him; appearing to be eaten at. Crow walked through the rooms, until he came to the back of the house. The kitchen had to be the worst part of the house. The counters were smashed in; old silverware lay on the ground. The refrigerator was laying on its side, spilling… well, nothing. But what really peeked his interest, was a knife on the ground. There was a red stain on the edges. Crow bent down and picked up the knife carefully. It almost looked like… blood.

That's when his arm began to burn.

...

Me: Okay, that actually turned out okay!

Aki: Jack, step away from the keyboard.

Jack: I'm NOT going to flame anybody! What's wrong with you people?

Yusei: No one's saying anything, Jack.

Ruka: Please Review, :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Me: Okay! One chapter down, on to the next!

Aki: Don't get too excited. You'll turn into Rua.

Rua: I don't get THAT excited.

Ruka: Says the boy who can't sit still EVER. And don't even get me started on the ice cream incident!

Jack: If you keep this up I'll flame you.

Aki: I told you guys he was trouble!

Yusei: Kemmeyz doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: Unfortunately… :'(

….

Aki clutched her arm fiercely. Ruka was doubled over from the intensity of the burn. Aki heard the phone ringing and quickly answered.

"Crow," was all she could say.

"He's not here. The place is completely abandoned." Crow was gasping on the other end.

"You can feel it too?" She grunted.

"Ugh, yeah," Crow growled. "But in the kitchen it looks like there was a fight."

"I'll call Jack," Aki said. "I'll meet you there."

"Hurry up," Crow said before hanging up.

"Aki, what's going on?" Rua asked.

"I'm not sure," She replied, dialing the next number. The twins were the only things keeping her from running out the door right then and there. Yusei was missing, and their marks were burning them, signaling that one of their own was in trouble. Rua comforted Ruka, murmuring something to her. Whatever he was saying, it was working wonders on his sister. Aki could use some comfort. But she wouldn't have any until she _knew _Yusei was safe.

"Aki, you better have a good explanation for this!" Jack was roaring.

"Look, Crow went to check on Yusei, and he's missing. Maybe even in danger. I'm going to go look for Yusei," Aki said quickly. "You can either deal with the pain your own way, or you can help us look for him." Jack was silent for a long time.

"Fine, give me the address." He growled lowly.

"1357 North Avenue." Aki said.

"I'll see you there." Jack said. She hung up. Aki turned to the twins and quickly briefed them on the situation.

"Well, count us in!" Rua exclaimed. The twins grabbed their coats and they rushed out of the mansion.

….

Crow tapped his foot impatiently.

"Jack's always late," He grumbled. Rua was examining the kitchen like a detective. Crow watched him carefully. Crow was smart enough to hide the knife. The kids couldn't see it, and without a doubt, he wouldn't let Aki see the knife. She tried to hide it, but it was so obvious she liked Yusei. If she saw the knife, she'd go nuts. The only person who was mature enough, and composed enough to check it out, was Jack. And he wasn't even here. Aki was writing down places Yusei usually went to; or any other possibilities.

Finally, they heard the sound of Jack's D-Wheel parking in front of the house. The burning sensation had long since died off. But there was a strange tingling feeling left. It let them know Yusei was still alive.

"Jack!" Crow stormed forward. "You're late!" Jack waved him off.

"The king arrives in style," He said coolly; like everyone knew that. Aki wasn't paying attention, and Ruka was helping her brother play detective. So Crow pulled out the knife he found.

"And this is?" Jack said, turning the blade over in his hands.

"I found that when I got here. I didn't show Aki or the twins." Crow confessed. Jack handed the blade back to the red head and grumbled.

"Where'd that moron go this time…?" He said to himself.

Aki walked over to them, and gave them her list.

"This is all I could think of," Aki frowned. It wasn't much.

"Every morning Yusei goes out for a drive. He says it refreshes him, helps him sort out his thoughts." Aki said. She pointed at some of the places she wrote down. "He goes by all our apartments and the park. Then he goes by…" Aki trailed off. Crow and Jack leaned in to see the last location a little better.

"The Arcadia Movement." Jack muttered. Aki used to be famous for her title: The Black Rose Witch. Back then, Divine ran things at the Arcadia movement, and used Aki for her Psychic Powers. She'd never really gotten over it. If it weren't for Yusei, she'd likely still be the infamous Black Rose, and would be rejected by everyone, never feeling love again.

"Why does he go there?" Crow asked.

"It's in between the park and the twin's mansion. It's just a part of his route." Aki explained. Rua walked up to them, sighing slowly.

"Well guys; I have come to a finale conclusion," He said. Rua sounded so serious; everyone snapped their attention directly onto him.

"I… have no ideas." Rua folded his arms importantly.

"Sorry guys." Ruka said.

"Okay, how 'bout this?" Crow said, drawing the attention back to him. He took the list and a pencil from Aki, and began to write.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"We'll split up," Crow explained.

"Aki and the twins will look around the apartments, while Jack and I look around the park and the A.M." He decided.

"That's a good plan," Ruka smiled.

"Let's go!" Rua exclaimed.

….

Yusei slowly opened his eyes. Fog limited his eyesight. It wasn't natural, it was more sleep related. He tried to move his arms, but they were pinned to the wall behind him. He looked down, and realized he was chained to the wall. Yusei frowned. His arm was completely numb from the knife wound near his shoulder. Luckily for him, the bleeding had stopped, and he was alive. He tried to think back to what happened.

Yusei had received a call about a broken down car, and went to the given address. It was a new costumer, so he didn't know what to expect really. When he arrived, the door was already open; so he walked in. The house seemed abandoned; but he heard someone in the kitchen. Yusei had walked in there, when suddenly; someone had attacked him from behind! He managed to duck in time, and they fought. Whoever it was had a red mask on his face, so Yusei couldn't identify him. Eventually, the man cut Yusei's arm and knocked him out cold.

The fog cleared enough for Yusei to tell where he was. He was in cell. He assumed it was underground, because of the dirt beneath him. There were bars for the door, and a single light was lit out in the hallway. It was very dim, so he had to squint to see anything. Yusei tugged at the chains again, but they would not budge. He groaned and tried to make himself comfortable. That didn't work well either.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. He didn't know who it was, but he knew by now, his friends would already be looking for him. The footsteps had grown even louder now, and a shadowy figure stopped in front of the cell.

"So… you're awake… Fudo Yusei…" A familiar voice said darkly. Yusei stared.

"You're…" He stammered, "It's not… possible!" The figure stepped into the light, revealing his cold, sinister, smirking face.

"Divine!"

….

Me: I'm going to say it now, I think that sucked.

Aki: Heck no! A total curve ball. No one could've seen that coming.

Jack: I saw it as soon as she mentioned the Arcadia Movement. That was predictable.

Yusei: Cut it out you too. Just leave it to the viewers.

Rua and Ruka: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The Search

Me: When people ask for more, what do you do?

Rua: You buy a burrito!

Aki: She's talking about the reviews.

Ruka: You just had dinner!

Rua: So?

Yusei: Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: You write another chapter. Enjoy peoples.

….

Rua and Ruka rode their boards down the streets. Yusei was nowhere in sight. Aki was riding with them, only she was on her D-Wheel. The sinking feeling something was wrong had been dead right. Yusei was missing. They went by Jack's apartment now. Aki and the twins stopped and looked around. He was nowhere. So they moved on. The cold wind was harsh, biting at her skin. Aki looked at the twins. They were both so determined, but they were only kids. She didn't know how long they could do this. They needed to find Yusei soon.

They eventually passed Crow's apartment and still, no sign of him.

"That leaves the park," Ruka said, taking off her helmet.

"But aren't Jack and Crow checking out the park?" Rua asked.

"Yeah, but what else can we do?" Ruka said. She lowered her tone and whispered, "It's either the park or Arcadia." Rua, for once, understood and exclaimed, "We go to the park!" Aki nodded in agreement. Ruka put her helmet back on and they headed for the park.

Jack frowned deeply. The park was empty. A few people walked around, but none of them were Yusei. Crow shivered slightly.

"It sure is cold for November," He exclaimed.

"And at only five o 'clock." Jack muttered. He didn't have a problem with the nipping wind. What he did have a problem with, was the flustered Aki, the shivering Crow, and the little kids. Who knew how they were doing? He stopped a nearby person and flashed a photo of Yusei.

"You, have you seen this guy?" Jack pointed. The young man shook his head. "Sorry." Jack grumbled and moved on to the next guy he saw. Crow looked around and spotted an elderly lady sitting on the park bench. He wondered what she was doing out in this cold. But she was dressed warmly. Her powdery white hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and wore a thick brown jacket, that was warming just to look at. She had stunning blue eyes, which appeared full of life despite her aging looks. Birds were attracted to her, as she fed them gently.

"M'am," Crow said walking up to the woman. She looked up at him cheerfully.

"What do you need dear?" She asked gently. Crow couldn't help but smile at the woman as he pulled out Yusei's photo.

"Have you seen my friend?" Crow asked. "I can't find him." The woman took the photo and analyzed it closely.

"You know, I think I saw him on the way from my apartment," The woman handed the photo back. "He and three others were headed towards that abandoned Arcadia Movement building."

"Jack!" Crow called to his visibly irritated friend.

"He's a very handsome young man," The woman commented, with a twinkle in her eye. Crow smiled at her as Jack appeared at his side.

"What?" He demanded as they walked away.

"That lady said she saw Yusei and three other guys headed for the A.M base." Crow explained.

"Well that's a problem." Jack muttered. He turned to the woman again and asked, "Wait, was he walking by himself? Or was he being carried?" The woman pondered this for a moment.

"A little of both," She said finally. "Like he was using on of them as a crutch. I must say, I've never seen someone look so tense."

"Who was tense?" Jack asked.

"The man leading them," The woman explained. "He was as jittery as a jitter bug."

"Thank you for your time," Crow said. She nodded and returned to her birds.

"We should call Aki," Crow said, flipping open his cell phone. Jack nudged him and said, "You don't have to." Crow look to where Jack pointed and saw Aki's D-Wheel and the twins on their Duel Boards.

"What're you guys doing here?" Jack asked folding his arms.

"We ran out of apartments." Aki said.

"Did you find him?" Rua asked, pushing past Aki.

"Obviously not," Jack looked around as if to prove his point.

"Did you find anything that suggests where he could be?" Aki asked more specifically.

"Yeah," Crow said, "That lady over there saw him and three guys headed for-"

"-The Arcadia Movement." Jack interrupted. Aki didn't speak.

"Really…?" Ruka asked for the magenta haired girl. Jack nodded. This was a sensitive situation. The Arcadia Movement… Aki's greatest nightmare and the shadow that's haunted her for so long.

Aki got over her speechlessness and said quickly, "What are we all doing here? We should be headed to the A.M.!" She ran back to her D-Wheel and climbed on. The others did the same.

She didn't hesitate for a moment as they zoomed toward her greatest fear. Was the Movement back? If it was… Did that mean Divine was alive? Or was someone new in charge? It wasn't possible. The Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua killed him. They all saw it. But nothing was certain now.

The building loomed above them; a dark energy seemed to radiate from it. The three parked their D-Wheels and went inside. Reluctantly, the twins came inside with them. The halls were eerily quiet; the only sound that could be heard was their footsteps against the floor. Eventually, they came into a large room. Aki recognized it as the room Divine trained the Psychic duelists. Where he first won her over. There were three doors in the room. One on the left wall, one on the right, and one on the other side of the room. Aki stepped forward and examined the doors, trying to remember where each led too.

Aki pointed to the one on the left. "That door leads to the bedrooms." She pointed to the right, "That one leads to more training rooms, eventually a cafeteria…" And she looked to the one across the room.

"That one leads to Divine's office."

Jack walked across the room immediately without giving it second thought.

"Hey wait," Crow called, "How do you know Yusei's that way?" Jack stopped and turned around.

"We find Divine, and make him tell us where Yusei is," Jack said in his usual growling tone. Crow looked at Aki and shrugged. That was typical.

"W-wait up!" Rua chased after him. Ruka took Aki's hand reassuringly. Aki looked down at the younger girl, who in turn smiled up at her. "It'll be okay Aki. We'll find him."

"Thanks, Ruka," Aki squeezed the girl's hand and they followed Jack and Rua.

Little did they know; that someone was watching them. Someone they never thought they'd see again. And that he had a few new surprises.

….

Me: Okay, that was pretty cool.

Yusei: Never doubt yourself. It will only lead to trouble.

Jack: Since when have I doubted myself?

Aki: When you dueled Yusei and the Crimson Dragon appeared for the first time. You were doubtful for awhile.

Jack: Not True!

Crow: Jack, once again you're temper has gotten the best of you.

Jack: What's that supposed to mean?

Rua and Ruka: Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Divine and Yusei

Me: Due to incredible demand, here's another chapter.

Jack: I'm bored. When's it going to end?

Aki: It's up to her. Get used to it!

Crow: Don't turn this into a blood fued.

Me: Now don't say I didn't warn you. There's some violence in this chapter. So don't flame me.

Yusei: Kemmeyz doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

….

Jack led the way through the dark halls, always appearing unafraid of the unknown. Aki always admired that about Jack. But Yusei wasn't as proud as Jack. He was more humble about things. Rua was scared by now, and was clinging to Jack's white jacket. Ruka's grip on Aki's hand had grown stronger now. The last time the twins were here, things were definitely brighter, not to mention whiter. Now it was dark, gray, and shadows danced across the walls.

Aki suddenly felt a presence and stopped.

"What's up?" Crow asked. His question was soon answered as someone walked down the halls, directly towards them! None of them moved, and just waited to be seen. Suddenly, another man quickly joined him, coming through a door in the hall. And the two were soon joined by yet a third! They stopped walking when they were about ten feet away from them.

"Welcome to the Arcadia Movement Headquarters." The tallest one said, with the blond hair.

"We are aware of your present situation." The blue haired one said.

"And have orders to stop you here." Said the brunette. All of their eyes were dull and gray; betraying no emotions. Jack growled and gently pushed Rua off his jacket.

"Leave this to me," He said. Rua ran over to Crow quickly as the four had a face off. Not one of them moved or spoke for at least five minutes.

Then, finally, Jack lunged at them, throwing his fist into the first blonde's face. The other two quickly jumped into action. The Blue headed one threw his fist at Jack's head, but he quickly dodged, only to try and dodged the Brunette's karate kick. The brunette's shoe grazed Jack's side, not hurting him at all. By now the Blond had jumped to his feet, and they dueled. Not Duel Monsters duel, but fists and feet duel. Crow, quickly realizing Jack couldn't take on three at once, jumped in to help. Jack was a little irritated that Crow was helping, but didn't have time to yell at him. The blond finally made impact with Jack's gut, sending him toppling. The Blond with his guard down, was kicked quickly by Crow, who knocked the Blond out cold. Now it was down to two. The brunette took on Crow, while the blue head with Jack. They soon won their matches; and Jack grabbed the Blond, who was beginning to awaken.

"Where's Divine?" Jack roared. The blond head rolled slowly, beginning to make sense of what Jack had said. He eventually figured out he was beaten, and it was all for nothing, so he muttered, "Divine's in the office. Go down the hall, to the left, and keep going until you come to a big red door. If you reach the Black door, you've gone too far." Jack nodded and put the blond back down. Rua was staring in awe, while Ruka finally uncovered her eyes. Aki; was in shock. Divine was alive? So it was true...

"Wow." Was all Aki could say. Jack bowed like a professional.

"Come on," Crow said pulling Jack along. Aki nodded and they continued. Ruka stayed even closer to Aki than before, while Rua was more hyperactive than ever. He was completely amazed by Jack and Crow's actions.

"…And you were all like WHOOOOM and KAPLOW and BOOMTAKAVWOOOM!" Rua was chanting, throwing his arms all over the place; trying to express his point. Aki knew they were almost there. The Red Door was the entrance to Divine's old office. But what concerned her most was her worst fears had been realized. Divine _was _alive. And he was here. She was afraid of him. Afraid of what he'd do; what he'd say; if he'd be able to trick her again.

Suddenly, her arm began to burn lightly.

"He's close by," Ruka breathed. Aki began to walk a little faster, longing to see Yusei, to affirm that he was okay. And then, the Red Door appeared.

Jack didn't waste any time knocking the door down. They walked into the room and looked around. No one was there. Aki walked around to Divine's desk and saw that the computer monitor was on. It showed security camera footage live.

"He knew we were coming," Aki said. Rua and Ruka peeked at the monitor.

"That is so cool…" Rua muttered.

"Welcome to my office," An icy voice said from behind. The all turned to see none other than… Divine!

"Finally!" Jack growled, storming over to Divine. The man simply used Jack's aggressiveness against himself, and pushed Jack out of the way.

"You know…" He said coolly. "I didn't really expect the Black Rose Witch to come back to this place." Aki's hand clenched into a fist. She hated that name. Especially the Witch part.

She swallowed her anger, not wanted to amuse Divine. She refused to give him what he wanted.

"Where's Yusei?" She demanded. He cocked an eyebrow at her, a strange sinister smirk growing across his face.

"Why, he's here," Devin chuckled. The burning sensation grew stronger. The signers instinctively held their arms, knowing Yusei was there.

"What'd you do with him?" Crow said.

"Nothing," Devine shrugged carelessly. Jack grabbed Divine's collar and pulled him off the ground.

"You better let him go right now!" Jack growled. Divine started laughing. It grew from a mild chuckle, to a cold laugh, to a fit of roars.

"You're all so naive!" He said in his fit of laughter. They were all startled by the response.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rua asked. Ruka was hiding behind Aki's skirt, not taking a liking to the violence. Jack set Divine down, but didn't let go of him.

"Yusei is here on his own free will… so to speak." He said.

No one spoke. They heard approaching footsteps. The steps were faint, but definitely walking in their direction.

"He's… here because… He _wants _to be…?" Aki stammered. The footsteps were much louder. They sounded clunky, like boots. Jack was too stunned to speak. Crow looked deep in thought, like he was still trying to figure it all out. Ruka was still hiding, and Rua was imitating Crow. And Aki… was scared for all that was in her. If Divine could trick Yusei into staying… Who couldn't be swayed?

And that's when the burning was silenced, as the footsteps stopped outside the red door, which Divine had closed upon entering the room. The door opened slowly, and a figure stepped into the room. Once he was in the moonlight, all of them gasped in unison.

"Yu….sei…"

….

Me: You don't look so hot Aki.

Aki: Didn't see that one coming…

Jack: Come on! What is up with you? Oh, that's right. Blinded by love, am I right?

(Aki gives Jack a death glare.)

Yusei: I'm going to stay out of this one…

Crow: I think Rua and Ruka are better behaved than you two!

(Receives two death glares.)

Crow: Forget I said anything...

Rua and Ruka: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontation

Me: I'm not going to say anything.

Yusei: Why? It's not me is it?

Me: It's just that if I say anything about the chapter, Aki and Jack are gonna' start fighting. :(

Aki & Jack: We do not fight!

Me: Forget I said anything…

Rua and Ruka: Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: This chapter's weird… (O.O)

….

A young man entered the large office, and turned on the lights. Everyone, except Divine, gasped in unison.

Yusei had gone through a complete outfit change! His normal blue jacket had been traded in for a black coat; his original black shirt was now crimson red. His blue jeans were black as well, with two shiny belts wrapped around his waist. His boots had the same design, only they matched the rest of the apparel: Black and Red. On his wrists were metal bands, with strange purple markings that glowed ominously. But most shocking of all, his usual stunning cobalt eyes, were now dark and gray. Appearing dead and cold, emotionless and empty. Much like the three men Jack had fought with.

The twins quickly snapped out of their shock and ran over to huge him fiercely. It didn't surprise Aki. Rua and Ruka thought of Yusei and her as their guardians. Like substitute parents, because their real parents were never around.

"Yusei! We were so worried," Ruka smiled through tears.

"I knew we'd find you," Rua said, beaming the whole time. Yusei stared at them and slowly, but gently pushed the children off of him. He then said, "Divine, who are these people?" Divine smiled evilly at the signers who were in complete amazement.

"What… did you do to him?" Aki growled now, finding it very hard to suppress her anger. Divine didn't answer. He instead happily took in all their shock, confusion, and anger like it was the best candy you could ever get. And he was enjoying every bit of it.

"I think, you should leave now. You're disrupting my schedule," Divine said. Yusei pushed the door open wider for them to leave.

"Stick you're schedule!" Jack said, grabbing Yusei's left arm. "We're leaving with Yusei, the easy way or the hard way." When Yusei pulled his arm away, Aki noticed he was grimacing.

"I'm _not _going _anywhere_," Yusei said softly. Crow tapped Jack on the arm. "Jack… we can't do anything," He muttered. Jack grumbled.

"We can't force Yusei to do anything. It just isn't right," Crow sighed. Aki was still speechless. Unfortunately, Crow was right. They couldn't make Yusei leave. They knew where he was… and they needed to figure out a plan to make Yusei remember that Divine was evil. Aki took the twins' hands and slowly walked them to the door. She stopped to glare at Divine, who only smirked at her anger. Jack was slightly surprised at her willingness to leave. But they all left.

Yusei watched them go and closed the door behind them.

"What did they want?" He asked curiously.

"Just some people who wanted to take you away," Divine sighed reluctantly. He obviously wanted to rub something in their faces a little longer. Yusei watched Divine quietly as he looked out the great window.

"Why did you want to see me?" He asked. Divine went back to his desk and sat down at the computer.

"Yusei, I want you to be on your guard. Those people, who came by, are bad people. They're devious and backstabbers. You can't trust them, for even a moment," Divine explained. Yusei looked over his shoulder to the closed door. The girl with the magenta hair and chocolate brown eyes… when he saw her, something stirred inside him. Something familiar, but distant. Like a memory from so long ago, that you just couldn't remember.

"She's the worst of them all." Divine said, reading his thoughts. Yusei brought his gaze back to the man.

"You…"

"I'm psychic. Of course I can read your mind," Divine chuckled, liking the idea of getting into people's thoughts. Yusei frowned.

"Is that all?" He asked. Divine nodded before saying,

"I want you to start looking for more Psychic duelists tomorrow. There's always room for more."

"Isn't that girl a Psychic?" Yusei asked, wondering how he knew that. Divine studied Yusei's face for a few moments before replying,

"Yes. But she abandoned us a long time ago." Yusei nodded and left. He walked down the halls.

Upon first glance, The Arcadia Movement looked deserted. Empty to all. But, there were actually many members still here. All of them hiding out, waiting to rise in power once again. Yusei went to his room and looked around. Bed… desk… computer… window. Nothing special; just like every other room in Arcadia. He sat on the bed and looked out the window. The moon was bright, the stars beautifully complementing it's radiance.

The magenta haired girl reappeared in his mind. Emotions stirred inside his chest, threatening to break free. Yusei growled quietly and put his hand on his chest. The emotions were quickly drowned out and he sighed. He refused to feel emotions. He didn't know why, but there was something inside telling him there would be trouble if he let his personal feelings get in the way. Yusei lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, letting the darkness take hold of him. Eventually, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

….

Aki wiped a small tear out of the corner of her eye. Yusei… had joined the most evil man alive. At least to her. The dark signers didn't scare her as much as Divine did. Now, they were all sitting in the twins' mansion in silence. They had sent the kids to bed by now, and the three signers were trying to decide what to do about Yusei.

"He didn't even recognize us," Aki breathed. Jack nodded solemnly. Crow had been silent for longer than them, but that was understandable.

"Did you hear…?" Crow finally said, "When Divine said Yusei was here on his own free will?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack asked. Crow thought for a moment.

"You don't say, 'sort of' with free will in the same sentence, do you?" He asked.

"No…" Aki said slowly. "What are you getting at?"

"Divine, said 'he's here on his own free will… _sort of_.' You don't say those two things in the same sentence!" Crow explained.

"And he didn't remember us at all," Jack muttered.

"Could Divine have brainwashed Yusei?" Aki exclaimed. They all looked at each other, not one of them daring to speak. It sounded silly. But they'd seen some pretty unbelievable things. Why should this be any different?

"If that's even possible… What are we going to do about it?" Jack asked finally. Crow gave Jack a strange look. They exchanged a silent conversation with their eyes; one Aki couldn't understand. They both nodded simultaneously; and gave Aki a look she didn't like.

"What are you guys thinking?" Aki asked.

Jack gave Crow a nervous glance, surprising because Jack wasn't the type to get nervous.

"Say Aki…" He said slowly. "How far would you go to save Yusei…?"

"I'd do anything…" Aki said slowly, shooting them curious glances. "What are you two thinking?"

"Don't… kill us when we just throw out a suggestion… okay?" Crow said softly, slowly. Aki eyed them suspiciously. She had a creeping feeling that this wasn't going to be good.

….

Me: CLIFFHANGER!

Aki: That's just mean.

Jack: For once you have my attention.

Crow: WOW, Kemmeyz whadja' do?

Yusei: Please Review.

Rua and Ruka: TELL US NOW!


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration

Me: …

Yusei: Something wrong?

Me: … This is an awkward chapter….

Jack: So? Weren't the others awkward too?

Aki: Jack, you're not helping.

Crow: Let's just quiet down and read the chapter already.

Rua and Ruka: Kemmeyz doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

Me: Happy New Years Eve everybody!

….

All that night, Aki couldn't sleep. The plan had been decided on, and Aki would do the unthinkable. But saving Yusei meant more to her than her worst fears. After a night of long tossing and turning, the sun finally rose in the east, and Aki knew it was time. She took a shower, dressed, and went to the kitchen. Jack was already there, sipping tea at the table. He looked up at her nervously. Maybe because Aki had knocked Crow off the couch with her powers; when he told her their idea. She didn't hurt him, but it was enough to creep the boys out; apparently.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. Aki nodded sharply.

"So you'll be watching the kids?" She asked curiously, beginning to head for the door. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, Crow said he watched them last time," he grumbled.

"Well… sorry, I guess?" Aki opened the front door and walked to her duel runner. She climbed on and put on her helmet. Jack walked out to see her off and said, "Be careful." Aki stared at him. Jack didn't say that often. The only times he did, was if he had a bad feeling.

"If Yusei remembers everything, he's going to kill me if anything happens to you." Jack explained. Aki nodded.

"Thanks," She said, revving up her runner.

"I'll get him back," Aki said. Jack watched her as she drove away. He didn't have a doubt that she could save Yusei. She was probably the only one who could. Jack knew Yusei cared about Aki more than them, meaning only she could reach him. Jack shrugged it off and went back in the house. The hardest part was about to begin. If they were lucky, Divine would still have a little soft spot for her…

….

It may have been the longest drive of Aki's life. At least it felt that way. In about ten minutes, she had arrived. Aki parked her runner and climbed off. She looked up at the enormous building before her, and took a deep breath. _It'll be over soon, _she reassured herself. With that, she stepped inside the Arcadia Movement Headquarters.

Aki wasn't surprised to see no one around. But she wondered if there were more people there than she realized. She walked down the halls, knowing exactly where to go this time. She found the big red door with no problem, and took another breath. Her heart was pounding violently inside her chest; as she slowly, hesitantly, pushed the door open, and walked inside.

Divine was sitting at his desk casually, when he looked up at the girl.

"I saw you coming, but I must say… I wasn't expecting this," He said, standing up. Aki slowly stepped into the room carefully, somewhat holding herself reassuringly. Aki didn't look in his eyes. She was afraid if she did, he'd take her again. He stood and began to walk towards her painfully slow.

"What do you need, Aki?" He said softly. She was surprised.

"I thought you thought of me as the Black Rose Witch; was I mistaken?" Aki said quickly, looking up, but not at his eyes. Divine stopped moving. There was an awkward silence, when he finally replied, "I, didn't want people to think I still cared." Aki's fear was depleting for a few moments, and instead of returning, anger grew. He was lying, and she knew it. But in order for this to work, she'd have to play along. Aki finally decided to look at his eyes, and almost lost her breath. She'd forgotten what his eyes really looked like. They looked like emeralds, shining and beautiful, but she knew behind that mask, he was evil and devious.

"Now, what do you need Aki?" He asked, taking another step forward. Aki flinched before replying,

"You… I mean, Yusei; seems to trust you." Aki said, choosing her words carefully.

"Yes," Divine said, his eyes coaxing her to continue.

"I… um," she was losing herself, but her will refused to be taken down. "I thought about it last night… and well, if Yusei trusts you… that means; maybe…" Aki swallowed, forcing the words to come out; one after the other. "Maybe I can trust you." Divine smiled at her, making her gasp again.

Divine, now close enough put his hands on her shoulders.

"You can trust me. I took care of you when no one else would, remember?" Divine said it so soothingly; it almost made her forget he had only been using her. _Almost._

"Divine, I want to come back," Aki said. It hurt to say; so much so that it started to make her cry. Divine smiled coolly and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's okay, Aki," He chided, "no one can hurt you ever again." Aki forced herself not to push him away, and smiled to herself. The plan was officially in motion.

….

Yusei walked down the halls. That girl was still in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't remember her. Maybe if he saw her one more time… But he didn't know where to look. Yusei sighed as he turned around the corner, and almost gasped. The magenta haired girl was talking with Divine! They were standing in front of a room, both of them smiling. The girl looked his way, and he suddenly thought, _Aki. _He almost jumped at the thought. Was that her name? He didn't know. The girl tore her eyes away from Yusei almost reluctantly and thanked Divine before disappearing into the bedroom.

Divine walked over to Yusei and asked, "What is it?" Yusei snapped out of his trance and asked, "Did you find anything?" He was referring to his past. All he could remember was waking up at the Arcadia Movement. Divine had told Yusei he'd been in an accident, and lost his memory. Divine said he'd find out more about Yusei's past for him. Divine studied Yusei's face for a moment before replying,

"No, I'm sorry." Yusei frowned, only drawing a small sigh from the man's lips.

"Look, Yusei, these things aren't easy to do. You'll just have to trust me," Divine said, patting Yusei's shoulder. Yusei looked away as the man walked down the halls. Yusei in turn, also walked away.

….

Jack looked at his watch. It was lunchtime, and the twins had forced him to buy food. He hated those crappy restaurants. They sold greasy fatty foods that didn't make you full, and didn't do anything for you're nutrition. Not that Jack cared all that much. But it was irritating to drive around the city, buying food you wouldn't even eat. Rua was eating like he'd never eaten in his life. Ruka was silent, eating slowly. They had been surprised to see Jack that morning. But he still hadn't briefed them on the situation. It would all depend on whenever Aki called.

They had decided that Aki should infiltrate The Arcadia Movement, get close to Yusei, and find a way to snap him out of it. But the hard part was making Divine believe Aki was the real deal. She would call them as soon as she was in the clear. But if it didn't work… they had no idea what would happen. The best part was, Aki's powers were strong enough to keep Divine from reading them. So their plan was able to remain secret. Jack checked his cell again. No missed calls. He silently prayed that this would work. If Aki couldn't save Yusei, there was no telling how long it would be before Yusei snapped himself out of it. If he even did at all.

"When are you going to tell us where Aki is?" Ruka asked again.

"I told you before, I'm waiting for her to call me," Jack grumbled.

"Why?"

"Because we made a plan yesterday while you were sleeping. Aki is checking to see if there's a chance it will work."

"Why Aki?" Jack gave her a glare that made her pipe down quickly. Don't get Jack wrong, he cared about the kids. But he only had so much patience to deal with them. He didn't even want to be here. He and Carly were supposed to go out that day, but their plans had to change because of Yusei. _Darned him, _Jack grumbled to himself. _Always having to get himself into trouble… _

Finally, the phone rang, relieving some of the stress.

"Jack," He said into the cell.

"It worked," Aki said on the other line. "Divine doesn't suspect a thing, and I overheard Yusei and Divine talking about something." She was talking quickly, as if she was afraid someone might hear.

"What were they saying?" He asked.

"Yusei asked if Divine had _found _anything; but Divine said it wouldn't be easy. What do you think it means?" Aki asked.

"I don't know," Jack sighed. "But good job, I'll tell the others." He closed the phone and looked at the twins.

"Okay guys, the plan's in motion." And he briefed them on the situation. Rua grinned excitedly.

"She's like a secret agent! Like in James Bond and stuff!" Rua could hardly sit still as he spoke.

"Aren't you a little young to be watching James Bond?" Jack asked.

"Not the oldies," Rua shrugged. Ruka thought quietly to herself.

"What do you think?" Jack asked.

"Well," Ruka said slowly, "It sounds dangerous. Isn't Divine dangerous? What if it doesn't work? What will happen to Aki?" Jack leaned back.

"I don't know. But we just have to trust that she'll make the right decisions." He mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. He re-opened his cell and called Crow.

"Crow Hogan," He replied.

"It's Jack," he told Crow what happened.

"That's odd. Wonder what he's looking for?" Crow asked.

"Who knows? We should do some digging around," Jack said.

"You mean _I _should do some digging around. You're watching the kids," Jack could've sworn Crow was smiling. Jack growled in his throat. He didn't want to be confined to these kids for the whole day! He swore he'd get Crow back for this… in one way or another.

….

Me: Wow, that was actually pretty good!

Aki: Of course it was, now take a deserved break.

Jack: What about the next chapter? Does Divine discover the plan?

Ruka: OMG Kemmeyz, you really DID get Jack hooked. That's impressive!

Me: It's nothing… really.

Yusei: Please review.

Crow and Rua: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE REAL JACK?


	7. Chapter 7: Remember Part 1

Me: Well, I took a tiny brake… hope you all didn't wait up on me too long!

Aki: I think they understand.

Crow: You needed that break.

Jack: Can we stop talking and let her write?

Yusei: Kemmeyz doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

….

Aki peeked out of her temporary room, and looked down the halls. Divine was long gone by now. She walked into the halls and walked quietly. She wondered where Yusei was staying… As if on cue, Yusei walked out of a room about fifteen feet away. He didn't notice her and walked around the bend, disappearing from view. Aki smiled to herself and walked a little faster. She looked around the corner, and he was gone. She tried Yusei's door and found it unlocked. Aki opened the door cautiously, and slipped inside with little noise.

It looked like any other room in Arcadia. Just the basic necessities. A bed, a desk, and a window. Without many options, Aki first looked in the desk. There were blank papers and unopened pens inside. Nothing appealed to her, so Aki closed the desk and sighed. That meant she could only look around in Divine's office.

Aki remembered what happened to the last person who broke into his office. Carly was blown out the window, and died. Sort of. She was fine now, of course. But could Aki risk it?

She heard the sound of approaching footsteps and immediately ran out of the room. She sped around the corner and slowed to a walk. The footsteps stopped, and Aki dared to look at who came back. Yusei stood in front of his room, staring at her. She shivered at his gaze. They were scary looking. She much preferred his caring cobalt eyes. They had to save him soon.

….

Crow sped along the highway. Cars buzzed around him dangerously close. It didn't faze Crow in the slightest. He came upon a traffic jam and groaned.

"Come on!" He yelled at the cars in front of him. It wouldn't help anything, but it made Crow feel a little better. Crow noticed that cops were directing traffic around some wreckage. Crow spotted some familiar faces, and drove as close as he could to them, and jumped off the D-Wheel.

"Ushio! Mikage! What's going on here?" Crow asked. Mikage spotted him first, but didn't reply. Crow stopped walking.

"What happened?" He asked. Ushio turned around and noticed the spiky haired boy who just appeared.

"Crow," He said simply, "Know where Yusei's at?" Crow hesitated for a moment.

"Yeah, what about him?" He asked, trying to see past the burly man. That's when Crow saw the almost perfectly destroyed, red D-Wheel.

"Hey! That's Yusei's D-Wheel! What's it doing here?" He demanded.

"Well, you see," Mikage explained, "Yusei must have been riding his D-Wheel and crashed into the wall, here. The bikes totaled, but we're missing an injured rider."

"Well, Yusei couldn't have possible been riding the D-Wheel," Crow argued. "He's not hurt." Mikage and Ushio cast wary glances at each other. They obviously didn't know what to say. Crow walked a few steps away and flicked open his cell; calling Jack immediately.

"Find something?" Jack asked when he answered. The sound of screaming kids in the background startled Crow, as he pulled the receiver away from his ear. When it finally subsided, Crow asked,

"What on God's green earth are you guys doing?"

"Rua got a hold of the sugar stash." Jack replied flatly. "What did you find?" He repeated.

"Well, it's really what Ushio and Mikage found," Crow said flatly. "They found Yusei's D-Wheel. It crashed on the highway, and it looks pretty banged up."

"But we saw him, and he didn't look like he was just in an accident," Jack said, as another roar of screams came from Rua in the background.

"RUA BE QUIET OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY BUT SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE A CRAP IN YEARS!" What Crow thought was Jack screamed. There was suddenly a great silence on the other line.

"Well, we know Yusei wasn't on the D-Wheel when it crashed," Jack said calmly on the other end, "So who was?" Crow shrugged, but quickly remember Jack couldn't see him.]

"I dunno'. I'll call you back when I have more info." With that, Crow closed the phone and stuffed it in his pocket.

….

The halls were beginning to get less quiet, as people walked past her left and right. There were young and old men and woman, all apart of Arcadia. Aki was shocked that Divine could restart things so quickly and easily. Although she wondered where they were when Jack beat up those goons…?

Aki was quickly approaching the big red door, when Yusei rounded the bend ahead of her. He spotted her immediately, and stopped walking. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, when Yusei quickly resumed his pace and tried to walk past her.

"What are you doing here?" Aki asked, and he stopped again, this time, right beside her. Yusei looked down at her, his eyes held a strange curious look, but deadly serious at the same time. Unfortunately, they were still dark and cold.

"I…" Yusei said slowly, looking down to the left; as if trying to remember something. But then he looked to the right, away from her, and she heard him mutter something. "I'm just staying for awhile… I think." He said finally. Yusei then turned to face her directly and simply stared for a few moments.

"Have we ever met?" He asked suddenly. Aki was caught off guard by the question, but quickly replied, "Yes, we have." She then squinted at the boy in front of her, trying to find any sign that he was in his right mind.

"Can't you remember?" Aki asked. Yusei blinked, and then smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking down, "I can't." Then his expression froze, and he didn't move even an inch.

"Yusei…?" Aki asked, tilting her head to see his face better.

"You…." He said slowly, and then quickly snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, my thoughts ran away with me," He smiled sadly at her, and then he walked away. Before he was completely gone, Yusei looked back at her, and then was gone.

Aki stared after him, wondering what he was thinking about, but then remembered why she was down here. She looked at the red door, that wasn't far from her, and flinched. She didn't want to risk her cover, but she wanted to find out the truth. And Aki knew Divine wouldn't be the one to give it to her. But when she thought of the way Yusei looked when he spoke to her… she had this feeling, she didn't need to go in there, just yet. Aki quickly ran down the hall to find her room.

….

Yusei rubbed his temples, breathing heavily. When he looked at her right then, he'd remembered something. He had been in a large stadium, and there were screaming people all around. Two dragons hung in the sky above him, one was shining like a star, and the other was covered in rose petals. But the dragon itself was black. Behind the dragon, was that girl… Aki Izayoi, the girl he talked to in the hall. She had been wearing a mask, but he knew it was her. She was looking shocked. And he almost blushed when he remembered calling her beautiful.

Yusei almost chuckled at the thought. He wasn't in love or anything…. Right? His smile quickly disappeared as he stopped walking. But then… it was a duel? And… she lost. Then a man walked out and draped his coat around her, and escorted her out of the stadium. Yusei remembered feeling angry at the man… but why? Yusei tried to remember the man's face, but it was blurred, almost impossible to describe.

He spotted a window not far from him and ran over to look outside. It was a sunny day from what he could tell. But pitch black clouds were in the distance, getting close to the city. It looked like it would be a big storm, but it didn't worry him too much. People buzzed about below, coming to and from work, or just doing lunch break, who knew? Yusei suddenly wanted to be out there. He wanted to be out walking around, enjoying life, being with his friends… wait; Yusei stopped himself.

He thought about it, but he just couldn't remember. _Do I even have friends? _Yusei wondered to himself. He thought of Aki, and how she said they knew each other. _Where we friends? _He continued to ponder. The way she looked at him strongly suggested they were friends. But there was something more in her gaze. It was a longing for something. But what was the question?

Yusei decided on it. He'd go out today, and do what Divine said. Look for more Psychic duelists. Maybe… just maybe… she could help him out…? At least he hoped so. He wanted to talk to her again. He felt so at peace when he talked to her, just stood by her. Yusei did get nervous, but he wanted to be with her again.

Yusei smiled inwardly and headed back to his newly found destination.

….

Me: I'm SOOOO SORRY. I'm like soooo late with this….. -_-'

Jack: At least you wrote it. Even though you did wait a year.

Yusei: It wasn't THAT long.

Aki: Get over yourself Jack.

Crow: BEFORE JACK BLOWS HIS TOP PLEASE REVIEW!

Jack: I DO NOT NEED TO GET OVER MYSELF!


	8. Chapter 8: Pictures

Me: Okay, I'm back online, sitting at the computer, soda ready at the side, and a good inspiration ready to go.

Aki: Sounds good!

Jack: I thought you were depressing.

(Jack's chair breaks beneath him and he falls on his but with a thud.)

Aki: What was that you said?

Yusei: Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

(Jack is glaring at Aki… uncertainly, it seems.)

….

Jack threw open the door and dragged Crow into the mansion.

"I am not putting up with that little monster a second longer!" Jack growled threateningly, pointing a deviled finger at the green haired boy sitting in front of the TV, loudly cheering for some super hero on the screen. Crow watched the boy for a moment, before replying,

"Jack, you know there's nothing more in this world I'd love to do than watch the kids." Crow walked into the kitchen and put his bag on the table.

"But we need to talk about Yusei and his D-Wheel." Crow pulled out a camera and at least a dozen photos of the accident. There were shots of the D-Wheel, the road, and the wall that it had broken into, leaving a gaping hole where it crashed.

Jack picked up a few and scanned them over.

"Where'd you get these?" He asked. Crow zipped the bag closed, replying,

"I borrowed them from Mikage."

"That's a nasty crash," He said without emotion, staring at a picture of the red bike. Crow sat down at the table and ordered the photos out so he could see them all clearly, and analyzed them all closely.

"Was there another car involved?" Jack asked after a few moments. Crow shook his head.

"Nothing. The bike crashed all by itself." He said.

"That's just stupid Crow," Jack threw the pictures back onto the table, scattering a few off the wooden object.

"A bike doesn't operate itself. It needs a driver," He growled.

"If Yusei wasn't on it, that means someone else was using Yusei's D-Wheel. Meaning someone stole the bike and crashed it." Crow said.

"You should check out hospitals in the area, and see if there are any new patients who suffered in an automobile accident," Jack instructed, but immediately took back his words.

Crow grew a creepy smile on his face, quickly grabbed the bag, and ran for the front door.

"No way! You're watching the kids!" Jack yelled. Crow smiled teasingly at Jack as he made his way outside.

"Oh, but you said, I had to check out the hospitals. NOT you." The red-head jumped onto his black and orange D-Wheel and put on his helmet.

"CROW!" Jack roared in fury as the boy drove away faster than you could say 'this isn't over.'

Jack stormed back into the mansion, to find that Rua was still watching TV. Ruka was still upstairs reading her stupid book. At that moment, Jack's cell phone rang, and he quickly pulled it out to answer.

"You better have something good," The blond growled into the receiver.

"I don't know," Aki said on the other end. "I just talked to Yusei a few minutes ago." She said.

"Well, what'd he say?" Jack asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"Well, he's been completely brainwashed. He could hardly remember me." Aki sighed. Jack rubbed his temples tenderly. He already knew that. But it was obviously confirmed now.

"Aki, I need you to tell me something." He said slowly, making sure she could understand him clearly.

"What?"

"Did Yusei have any… noticeable injuries?" Jack asked. Aki was silent on the other end. About five seconds later, she said,

"No. Not that I could tell. Why?" Jack silently debated whether he should tell her. Well, she was a part of the team, and deserved to know what was happening. After a moment of consideration, Jack came to a conclusion.

"Yusei's D-Wheel was found completely totaled. It had crashed into a wall on highway 87." Jack explained. Aki was silent. At that moment, Jack heard the sound of a door opening.

"I have to go," Aki said quickly, and she hung up immediately.

Jack grumbled to himself and closed his cell. Now he had to beat up Yusei when he came too, for making them all freak out over him. And make Crow pay for forcing Jack to watch the little demon Rua. Ruka never needed supervision. She was extremely mature for her age. Ruka would never do anything foolish. Little did he know how dead wrong he was.

….

Ruka ran down the street. The air was warm, but she felt so cold! It felt like a winter day. She sensed it may have had something to do with the Spirit World. Ruka was having a hard time traveling to the Spirit World lately, so she figured maybe if she found a sacred or spiritual place, she'd be able to contact them easily.

Jack would be furious when he found out she snuck out of the mansion. Until Yusei was better from whatever happened to him, Jack was supposed to be watching them. Making sure nothing would happen to them. It was only a precaution, but it wasn't necessary.

Ruka spotted a church a few blocks away. She didn't care what kind of denomination it was, as long as it was a place of spirituality or something. Anything with a religion would do.

Ruka slowed to a stop and opened the door to the large church slowly. The floor was wooden, and a long red carpet led from the door, up to the front of the church, where a platform stood. There were rows of chairs, or pews as some people called it, lined up, starting from the back to the front. There were three doors on the left, two on the right. They probably led to bathrooms, Sunday school classrooms, or offices. Who knew?

Ruka made her way to the middle row, and sat down slowly. She felt like a curtain was lifted between her and the Spirit World. Ruka closed her eyes, and concentrated as hard as she could.

Ruka heard the sounds of monster cries. Not evil monster cries, but that of Duel Monsters, playing together. Ruka opened her eyes and found she was lying on a grassy plain, and smiled. Kuribon was playing with Sunlight Pixie, and the Sunlight Unicorn was nibbling at the grass and sniffing the flowers. Not far behind the monsters, was the beautiful and enchanting Ancient Fairy Dragon. The dragon was watching the others play happily. Kuribon was chasing her tail happily, and Sunlight Pixie was trying to help.

Ruka sat up and stretched comfortably. It felt good to be back in the Spirit World. Ancient Fairy Dragon noticed her master quickly, and glided over to see better.

"Ruka… you have not been here in a long time." Fairy Dragon smiled in a kind dragon way. Ruka stood and nodded.

"Too long," She said, hugging her dragon lovingly.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon," Ruka said, "I have a problem." Kuribon and Sunlight Pixie immediately stopped playing, and stared at the green haired girl. Even Sunlight Unicorn was looking in her direction.

"What's the matter?" Ancient Fairy Dragon asked softly.

"My friend is in trouble," Ruka explained. "He's been kidnapped by an evil man named Divine." The green dragon curled herself around Ruka gently, comforting.

"He can't remember anything, and he thinks Divine is the good guy!" The dragon was silent for a long time, thinking to herself. The reason Ruka knew Yusei couldn't remember, was because she'd been listening in on Jack's calls, and the night they decided to have Aki infiltrate the Arcadia Movement.

"What can I do, Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Ruka pleaded. The dragon exhaled slowly, and brought her majestic head down to Ruka's eye level.

"You must help your friends. They will need you." Ruka nodded understandingly. "Okay."

….

Aki glared at the person who just opened the door. It was barely ajar, but enough to tell that it was open.

"I… knocked a few times, and I thought I heard you call me…" It was Yusei's voice. Aki opened the door all the way, revealing the teen. His eyes were, surprisingly, beginning to look normal. There was a small hint of cobalt in his eyes. It was just a faint, little streak, but it revealed his caring side. Yusei looked nervous. He was shifting weight from left to right, concerned about something.

"Are you okay?" Aki instinctively asked. Yusei stopped moving and stared at her. At times, she really wished she could read his thoughts. It was so hard to tell what he was thinking, all the time.

"Um… Yeah," Yusei replied. "I was just wondering… if you would…"

"Would what?" Aki asked, stepping a little closer to hear.

"I'm supposed to go look for some more psychic duelists. I was wondering if you wanted to accompany me." Yusei asked. Aki looked at her shoes, thinking it over. Divine, no doubt put Yusei up to this. But why would she want him outside and in the world so soon? She would think that Divine wanted Yusei as far from them as possible. She was obviously mistaken.

"Um, Sure," Aki smiled nicely, and she noticed his face paled for a moment. She was about to ask if he was okay again, but he stopped her.

"I'm fine," He said, smiling shyly. It was so unlike Yusei. He never came across her as shy. She always thought of him as strong, bold, courageous, unafraid; all those things. But he was a completely different person now.

Aki walked out into the hall with the Raven haired boy, and they went down the hall. He was silent, but that was the only thing that was normal about Yusei. He was quiet and mysterious. You couldn't guess his thoughts.

Aki looked up at his face, and found it was completely blank. His face and eyes were completely lacking emotion. The blue streak of cobalt was still there, but he… still wasn't the Yusei she knew and loved.

Once outside, a warm wind greeted them gently. Aki smiled at the feeling, just glad to think she was outside of that blasted building. The two stepped out into the street and were quickly hidden in the crowd of people. After a little while, Aki looked at Yusei again. But instead of trying to read his emotions, or any hint of his old self, she looked for what Jack mentioned; noticeable injuries. But there was nothing. He wasn't even limping. Aki wondered if she should ask… until she spotted green hair. And not just any green hair. Pig tails, blue-green, little girl.

"Ruka?"


	9. Chapter 9: The Mansion

Me: Man, I haven't updated in FOREVOR!

Jack: You think?

Aki: Don't blame her, she's been busy.

Jack: Oh yeah? Doing what?

Yusei: Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

….

Divine watched as Yusei and Aki walked out of the building. This could be one of two things. Either 1, really bad news. Or 2, this might work in his favor. But until he knew for sure, he'd have to watch them much more closely. And devise a plan in case things took a turn for the worse. But what?

"Hang on…" Divine muttered. He looked out the window, and down to the streets below. Yusei and Aki were easy to spot. But who was that little girl they were talking to? She looked oddly familiar…

….

"Aki! Yusie!" Ruka hugged Aki's legs happily. Yusei looked at the green haired girl quizzically.

"Ruka?..." He said under his breath, only loud enough for Aki to hear. And it broke her heart to know he still couldn't remember them.

"What are you doing? I thought one of the guys would be watching you," Aki asked. Ruka pulled away and looked at her shoes.

"Jack was… but I went out for a bit." Ruka admitted, casting wary glances in the teens directions.

"Why?" Aki asked.

"Well," Ruka began, "I've been having trouble contacting the Spirit World lately, and I figured if I could find a spiritual place, I could get back in contact." Aki furrowed her brow, deep in thought.

"That's odd… Why haven't you been able to contact the spirits?" Aki asked. Ruka shrugged.

"I don't know?" She replied.

"Is that even possible?" Yusei asked, joining the conversation. "Talking to spirits?" Ruka looked up at the black haired teen, nodding sadly.

"I really wish you could remember us," Ruka sighed. Before Yusei could say anything, Aki took the girl's hand gently.

"We should get you back to the mansion, before Jack finds out you left." Aki said. She looked at Yusei for a moment.

"Would you like to come with us?" She asked. Yusei stared back at her, and she wondered what was going through his mind. He then slowly nodded and followed the two down the street.

Jack grumbled as he heard the front door open. Rua had passed out on the floor from his earlier sugar high, and was snoring loudly. If the kid wouldn't snore so loudly, Jack could have some tea in peace. (That better be Crow), Jack thought to himself. But alas, it was not. It was Aki and Ruka!

"What are you doing here Aki?" Jack asked. "You're supposed to be at the movement. And you!" Jack noticed the little girl. "I thought you were upstairs?"

Aki quickly explained what had happened, and Jack stood.

"Wait a minute then, where's Yusei?" He asked. Ruka looked around the corner into the living room.

"Waiting," She replied. Aki rolled her eyes, indicating she was upset.

"To go back to Arcadia?" Jack asked, moving toward the living room. Aki raised her arm, stopping the blond in his tracks.

"You can't knock sense into him," She said softly. Jack growled in his throat.

"Oh come on!" He said. "I've seen it on television. Hard hits to the head usually bring back memories!" Aki glared at him darkly as Ruka smartly decided to find a snack in the kitchen. "Just one little flick?..." Jack said quietly. Aki shook her head. He folded his arms as the two had a staring/glaring contest.

It was then that the two heard the sound of the door opening again.

"Okay Jack, you are relieved-" Crow stopped in mid-sentence. Jack smiled devilishly and grabbed his jacket off the chair. With that, he walked out of the kitchen without a word.

"Crow, you're going to die watching these kids," Jack growled to his friend, but stopped when he realized Crow had noticed Yusei was in the living room. The black haired teen was looking at pictures on the mantle.

Most of them now had Aki, Crow, Jack, and Yusei in them. They were like Rua and Ruka's other family. Yusei was holding one in specific. It was about a month or two after they defeated the dark signers. They were all laughing about something, Jack couldn't remember what about anymore. But for some reason, even he was smiling and chuckling.

Aki walked into the living room when no one had said anything for a while, and walked over to Yusei's side.

"We're…" Yusei muttered.

"Friends," Aki finished for him. Yusei looked at them all carefully, seeming to be worried about something.

"Why can't I… remember?..." Suddenly, Yusei fell to the ground, hitting his head on the coffee table.

"Yusei!" They all said at once. Jack picked up Yusei, and saw that the teen was unconscious.

"Crow, call for help," Aki said quickly. Crow was about to pull out his phone, when Jack snatched it away from him.

"I'm not going to risk them not getting here in time. I'll take him." Jack took Yusei outside and put him on the D-Wheel, and rode away with him.

"Like he actually thinks he can go without me," Aki muttered.

"Crow, can I borrow you're D-Wheel? I left mine at Arcadia," She said, looking at the boy beside her. Crow blinked at her.

"No way! Not my Black Wing!" He shook his head hard.

"You know I can destroy it anytime without metal tools." Aki said darkly. Crow's face paled, and then he nodded slowly.

"Fine, but don't scratch it!" Aki smiled kindly.

"Thanks Crow!" Aki got on the D-Wheel and put on the helmet. She then revved up the runner and drove away, leaving Crow to take after Rua and Ruka. And Rua was waking up.

….

Me: Wow, I actually got that to work?

Aki: You can anything work if you put your heart into it.

Jack: I'm getting sick of this.

Aki: Of the story?

Jack: YOU.

Yusei: Please Review. Aki… what are you doing?...


	10. Chapter 10: Waking Up

Me: Yay! I got over chapter Nine's writer's block, and I'm on to the fun stuff, CHAPTER TEN!

Jack: Can you hurry up so we can read it?

Yusei: Please tell me I'll remember this chapter?

Aki: I don't think she's going to tell you…

Me: WRITERS MODE! (says so in an extremely high pitched tone that sounds crazed, insane, and slightly demented.)

….

_The darkness surrounded him. Something behind the shadows lurked about, watching him from afar. An evil creature; which fed off the fear and anger of a man. It seemed upset about something, it's crimson eyes glaring at him darkly. A snake like tongue slid in and out of it's sharp teeth. He flinched at the creature, but did not move, in fear it would charge him. _

_ Suddenly, the creature lunged forward at him, but he still did not move._

"_Stop… resisting…" The creature growled at him. The creature brought it's incredibly long tail around, and wrapped it around him._

"_Why are you… resisting?..." The creature growled, getting louder. The tail tightened around him, knocking the air out of his lungs. Suddenly, a light appeared out of nowhere, and the creature roared in agony. The tail unwound and the snake like creature slithered away, searching for the darkness. _

_ He picked himself up and look up at the light. Something was coming towards him. He squinted and walked towards it hesitantly. Then, suddenly, everything around him changed._

_ He was in a giant stadium, people were screaming and cheering. Wind rushed past him, he was riding on a D-Wheel on a track, dueling someone. Whoever it was, was in a white D-Wheel, unlike his Red D-Wheel. The driver was a blond, wearing a white suit and jacket. He was yelling at him. He was upset about something the duelist in blue had summoned or activated. _

_ At that moment, the scenery changed again, and he had won the duel. The duelist in white had crashed his D-Wheel, and the announcer had called him, "The New King" or something. _

_ He heard the sound of the creature, coming towards him from behind. He spun around, and saw the creature was about to attack him, but it stopped, when the scenery changed to a brilliant light._

_ "You cannot escape me!" The creature roared in fury, angered by more than the light itself. He gasped and took a step backward._

"_That's it! Be afraid! Try to run! Run away! You're all alone, no one can save you," The creature taunted. "You will be forever trapped!" He shook his head hard._

"_No!" He yelled, turning to run. He had to get away. Everything inside him screamed to escape. To flee from the monstrosity. To be free. But something deep inside, told him running was definitely not the answer._

_ "Yusei," A soft and faraway voice said. He stopped running. The creature was gaining on him, but he didn't care. He knew this voice. Something from the past. Something he knew, cared about… loved. The creature was about to catch him, when the voice came back._

"_Yusie." It was stronger now, closer, powerful. The monster stopped advancing, and listened as well._

"_No…" It muttered, as if sensing something horrible. He looked back at the monster, suddenly filled with courage, strength, power, feeling unafraid in the face of something so hideous and fearful looking. He felt as though he could defeat this monster._

_ "You cannot escape, you are alone here," The monster said again, more for itself than to frighten him. Something about the monster's voice seemed oddly familiar. Something he'd heard before. Something he didn't like at all. In fact, a voice he despised more than anything in the world._

_ "Yusei!" The voice continued, as if urging him on. _

"_You don't control me!" He yelled at the monster, feeling hatred towards the creature. The monster flinched. The light behind him grew stronger, almost becoming blinding. The creature roared in agony and curled into a ball, trying to hide from the light._

_ "I'm not alone!" He yelled confidently._

"_I have people who care about me, and they need me! You are nothing compared to me, because you are the one who is alone, and cannot escape." The creature writhed in pain, smoke evaporating off it's scales. _

"_Get out of my head!" He screamed, and at that moment, everything disappeared, and all was dark again. But after a few moments, all became light, but it was a comfortable light. A beautiful light._

_ "Yusei, wake up!"_

….

Aki watched his face worriedly. He'd been unconscious for almost a full day. It was getting dark out, and the moon was becoming visible in the sky. The doctors said he'd had a concussion, but he would be fine. There were a few bandages on his head, from when he'd hit his head on the table at the mansion. But what she found out a few hours ago, was that Yusei had a knife wound on his left arm. She had no idea how it got there, and neither did the others. She would have to ask Yusei when he woke up…

Yusei's face had been twisted, appearing scared, angry, and worried all at the same time. But just a few moments ago, after she'd said his name, his face became peaceful, and his breathing changed to be more rhythmic and calm. She was sitting at the end of the hospital bed, and was getting tired. She should have gone home with the others hours ago. They'd all retired, saying he would be fine. Jack said he'd be back later, to watch Yusei when Aki decided to come home. They're plan was postponed. Right now, Aki wasn't sure if she was supposed to go back to Arcadia, or to the mansion. But they'd figure it out later. Right now, Yusei was their top priority.

At that moment, Yusei's eyes opened slowly. His cobalt eyes looked about the room.

"Where… am I?" He said. Aki smiled and stood up, walking over to where he could see her.

"You're in the hospital." She replied. Yusei looked deep into her eyes, and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Aki?..." He said slowly. She nodded, smiling sadly. He smiled kindly at her.

"I remember you." That made her smile even brighter.

"Really? And the others too?" Aki asked excitedly, hoping she wasn't getting her hopes up. Yusei nodded painfully slowly. Aki couldn't resist but hug him on the spot.

Once she did, she felt embarrassed and blushed a deep crimson. But what surprised her, was that he hugged her back!

"I'm sorry I worried you all." Yusei whispered quietly, as Aki pulled away. Aki decided it would be a good time to bring up the knife wound.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked quietly. Yusei looked at his arm slowly, probably thinking of the right words to say.

"I was attacked when I went to go fix a man's car." Yusei replied. Aki blinked, and furrowed her brow, deep in thought. "Was it Divine?" Aki asked. Yusei nodded slowly.

"Yes. He then brainwashed me. I just don't know why." Yusei said. Aki couldn't help but smile.

"I'm just glad you're alright," She said, folding her hands nervously behind her back. Yusei smiled back at her.

"Me too. If you want your plan to work, you'll have to go back to Arcadia," Yusei commented. Aki nodded.

"I guess…" She said reluctantly.

"But hey, it'll be easier when you have someone you can really trust on the inside." Yusei said. Aki looked up. He actually planned to go back to Arcadia as well? And risk being brainwashed again.

"If you're worried about me getting brainwashed again, I'll be fine. I know how to hold firm this time." Yusei said, reading her thoughts. Aki laughed softly.

"How is it you can always read my thoughts, but I can never read yours?" Aki asked sarcastically. Yusei didn't respond, but blinked two or three times.

"I'm sorry… I'm keeping you up. You should get some sleep." Aki said. Yusei smiled softly at her.

"It's okay. I just slept for 12 hours anyway." Yusei yawned. Aki smiled, and pulled out her cell phone. By the time she exited the hospital room, Yusei was already fast asleep.

"Hey Jack," Aki said once in the hallway.

"You should watch Yusei tonight. Just in case Divine stops by for a midnight visit."

"Sure, I'll be over there in about ten minutes." Jack replied, hanging up. Aki walked back into the hospital room and sat down on the chair from earlier. She felt her eyelids grow heavy, and she soon found herself falling asleep as well.

….

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she groaned, not wanting to wake up. But she reluctantly opened her eyes and saw Jack looking down at her, with his usual stone cold face.

"You fell asleep," Jack said calmly. Aki blinked, and looked over to where Yusei was. He was on his side, sleeping peacefully. Aki stood up and put on her jacket.

"Thanks," She said quietly, walking to the door. She looked back one last time, and left the room. Jack watched her go, and looked back at Yusei, and took Aki's seat. All was silent in the hospital. Jack was lucky the doctors even let him stay that night. It wasn't easy, but he had his ways…

After five minutes, Jack was already bored. There was nothing to do. Now he understood how Aki fell asleep so easily in this place. Jack stood and began to pace, trying to think of something to do. But nothing came to mind. He looked at a rack of magazines, and found one for Turbo Duelists. He smiled and began to read through it. It mostly consisted of D-Wheel parts, how to paint a D-Wheel…. Blah, blah, blah…. Jack knew all this.

He flipped to the back of the magazine, and flinched. There was an ad in the magazine. One he didn't like. It was an ad for Arcadia Movement, beckoning for Psychic Duelists to come and find a place they could be accepted with their abilities. Jack scoffed. People weren't THAT afraid of psychic duelists… where they? Jack closed the magazine a little harder than he needed to, and wrinkled the pages dramatically. He put the magazine back and grumbled, moving back to his seat, and sat down.

Suddenly, his eyes felt heavy, and he found it very hard to stay awake. It was like there was something in the air… Jack's eyes shot open, as he remembered what the twins had told him about meeting with Divine... That was his last thought before he fell into unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11: What's His Plan? REALLY?

Me: Okay, time to get down and dirty, cross my fingers, and pray I don't get writers block!

Aki:…You better not think about that review.

Jack: What review?

Me: (Stops everything she's doing and looks in Aki's direction) Review?... OOooooh. (Laughs darkly) Thank you random unknown reviewer for that awesome idea. You know who you are… hehehe…

Yusei: Um, I don't know what this is about, but Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Aki, you're looking a little green.

….

Yusei opened his eyes slowly, and flinched as a stinging, burning sensation went through him. He looked down at his right arm through clouded eyes, and was able to see a needle exiting his arm.

"How are you feeling?" A sinister voice said calmly. Yusei blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and saw a man standing at the side of the hospital bed. He was wearing a dark brown trench coat, his dark red hair was covered by a fedora. But what made Yusei recognize the man, was his evil emerald eyes.

"Divine?..." He muttered, still waking from what was a peaceful sleep.

He noticed Jack at the end of the bed, completely motionless. But he was breathing, so he assumed Jack was just asleep. But Yusei figured he would have awoken at the new guest's arrival. Why didn't he?

Divine nodded simply.

"How are you feeling?" The man asked, still calm. Yusei flinched, feeling the sting travel through his body for the second time.

"What did you give me?" Yusei asked, blinking at the pain.

"It's to keep you awake." Divine replied flatly. He walked to the window beside Jack and opened it, revealing the big and bright moon. A blue light filled the room, lighting things, making it easier to see their surroundings.

"Who were you talking to earlier today?" Divine asked seriously, looking back at him. Yusei remembered he'd have to fake his loss of memory, if he wanted to find out what was going on. So he shrugged and sighed.

"I don't know. A little girl named… um… Ruka?" Yusei lied, looking away from Divine's eyes.

"Where did you go?" Divine continued, getting closer.

"Um, Aki wanted to take her home, so I went with them to make sure they arrived safely." It wasn't a lie, but it didn't betray anything either.

"And?" Divine pushed.

"And I tripped and hit my head. The next thing I know, I'm here." Yusei looked back at the emerald eyes of his enemy, and saw that Divine was deep in thought. He wondered what Divine was thinking.

Finally, Divine looked at Yusei and put his hand on the bed rail.

"Do you remember anything?" Yusei shook his head slowly, closing his eyes and stifling a yawn. Divine let go of the bed rail and walked to the door.

He stopped there, and turned back to see Yusei.

"And what of Aki? Will she come back?" Divine asked. Yusei looked deep into the emerald orbs of his, and could've sworn he saw some kind of glimmer. A glimmer of worry? Hope? Care? No, not care. Yusei didn't know.

"She'll be back. She was just dropping off the kid." He nodded reassuringly. It burned Yusei to say, let alone think that Aki would go back to that monster. But if she didn't, Yusei was worried about the rest of his friends. Divine was capable of anything. The man could do unthinkable things, and even kidnapped the twins at one time. Yusei couldn't risk that happening again. He wouldn't.

Divine nodded again, but didn't leave.

"What do you think of her?" He asked. Yusei was surprised by the question. A million thoughts ran through his head all at once. There were so many things to say about her! Yusei felt his face growing a little hot as he looked at his hands.

"I like her," Yusei admitted. "She's really nice." Divine nodded again and left the room without a word, leaving Yusei alone with Jack.

….

Ruka opened her eyes. It was the early hours of the morning, and Crow had stayed overnight. She'd had a bad feeling, and asked if Crow could stay, who gladly accepted. Unlike Jack, Crow got along with Rua well. Maybe too well? Considering Rua and Crow had been up all night in the mini theater, in the basement, watching movies and eating junk food. If things went on like this, Crow wouldn't want to leave. But Ruka trusted the teenager, so she decided to let them be. Besides, Crow was a really good cook.

Ruka sat up in her pink bed and stretched, yawning while doing so. After she was fully dressed, she went down to the basement to find Rua asleep on a dark red couch set against the back wall. A blue blanket was laid over her twin. Likely to be Crow's doing. Speaking of which, where was he?

Ruka went back upstairs and noticed the smell of food on the stove. Bacon, eggs, something else?... She walked into the kitchen and saw Crow at the stove, flipping a skillet full of everything she had smelled.

"You hungry?" Crow asked calmly,

"Yeah," Ruka replied, walking over to the bar area, "Almost done," The red-head said, putting the skillet down. He looked over at her, and she could tell something was wrong. Crow looked worried, upset, and yet strangely calm. She could see it in his eyes.

"You're worried about Yusei and Aki?" Ruka asked, not really needing an answer. Crow stared at her for a moment, and then nodded slowly.

"It's not right, what happened. What is happening." Crow grumbled, leaning against the countertop.

"Aki needs to hurry up and get Yusei back over here." He said, turning back to the stove.

When Ruka didn't say anything, Crow smiled casually in his carefree way.

"Hey, why don't you go wake Rua up. You guys are going to LOVE this!" Ruka smiled at his attitude, and nodded, feeling much happier.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Ruka jumped out of her seat and walked quickly to the basement. Rua was beginning to stir, so Ruka shook him more gently. When he didn't wake up, Ruka shook him harder, making her twin rock back and forth.

Suddenly, an idea came to her, and she leaned down close to his head, but not too close.

"Rua!" Ruka yelled, "Crow just cooked his award winning breakfast course!" Rua's eyes shot open immediately, and he jumped to his feet, still on the sofa.

"Really?" The boy exclaimed with excitement. Ruka smiled nicely and pointed up the stairs. With that, Rua sped off like a bullet to the kitchen.

Ruka was about to go upstairs, when she felt her arm become hot. Ruka pulled back her sleeve and looked at the glowing mark of the crimson dragon. Something bad was about to happen, she could feel it warning her.

Ruka ran up the stairs quickly, and saw Crow serving Rua some of the food, but they were both frozen, their eyes glued on Crow's mark.

"What's wrong?" Rua asked, since he was not a signer.

"Something's going on." Crow muttered.

"We should call Aki." Ruka said, entering the room. Crow nodded and grabbed his phone immediately.

"Ruka, you should eat something." Ruka nodded as Crow left the kitchen to make the call.

….

Aki noticed her cell phone buzzing on the desk. She picked it up and was about to answer it, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Aki?" It was Divine! Aki quickly turned off the phone and hid it under her pillow. With that, she answered the door.

"Yes, Divine?" Aki replied, looking at Divine's eyes. They were completely blank, refusing to reveal his emotions, secrets, plans, etc…

"Aki, I was wondering if you'd ever been to the basement of Arcadia?" The man asked softly. Aki thought about it for a moment.

"Um, no. I don't think so." Aki replied honestly. Divine smiled gently.

"Would you like to? There's something down there I'd like to show you." Divine said, still softly. Something wasn't right about this. Aki knew it. But, her curiosity was beginning to take the advantage.

"Um, sure?" Aki replied cautiously. Divine linked arms with her, much to Aki's dislike, and walked her down the halls to the elevator.

"So, how is Yusei?" Aki asked. She was worried about him. Thousands of worries. Like was he really coming back here? For her? Were his injuries more serious than the Doctors had thought? Would he be stuck there for a month? Anything could happen. Divine smiled casually.

"Yusei's fine. He'll be back at noon. I'll personally bring him back." Aki smiled to herself, a warm feeling growing inside. But at the same time, she was worried that Divine would brainwash him again, if he found out Yusei remembered.

They were soon in the elevator, and Divine pressed the bottom button. But instead of just pressing, he held onto it, as the elevator descended. Soon, they had reached the basement, but they kept descending!

"Um, how far down does this go?" Aki asked, feeling concerned. It was then that the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Divine took his finger off the button, and took Aki down the halls.

Aki looked around carefully. The basement, or wherever they were, looked nothing like Arcadia. It was all dark. The ground was a dirt floor, and the walls were brick. The halls were very narrow, making it so people could only go two at a time.

"Divine? What is it you wanted to show me?" Aki asked, trying to disguise the fear in her voice. She did a very poor job at it. Divine smirked as they passed dimly lit light bulbs without coverings.

"We're almost there," He said reassuringly. Aki squinted as the halls became even darker. But she was able to make out two shadowy figures standing guard at the end of the hall. Once getting closer, Aki recognized them as two of the guys Jack beat up. They looked fine now, at least from what she could see. Behind them, were bars. Barricading what looked like a cell!

"Divine, where are we?" Aki asked, fear evident in her voice now. Divine didn't answer, he just grinned like a fool. There was a door next to the cell, it was also barricaded.

"Walter, Conner, open the door." Divine said casually, yet darkly at the same time. Aki stopped walking.

"No, Divine, take me back. I don't want to be here," She said seriously. Divine looked down at her, his idiotic smile still showing.

"But we're almost there," He replied. He took her arm more forcefully and dragged her to the door. As she was going through, she saw chains in the cell behind her now. (Was that were Yusei was held?) Aki couldn't help but wonder. Once she was in the little room, she saw a chair in the middle of the room. There were desks all around, with flashing computer monitors and shelves stacked full of papers.

"What is this?" Aki asked nervously.

"Sit down, Aki." Divine said darkly serious. Aki did so immediately, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this easily. As Divine went over to the desks, Aki felt for her deck, but then realized everything she needed for an escape, was up in her room. She bit her lip in frustration. She was stuck down here.

"What are you going to do?" Aki asked nervously. Divine motioned for Walter and Conner, (brown hair: Walter, Blond: Conner,) to come over. So they went over to Aki and suddenly, they tied her down to the chair with straps.

"What's going on?" Aki asked more loudly for Divine to hear. Divine looked over at her darkly. He walked over to her, and motioned for Walter and Conner to continue what he was working on. Which they did so immediately.

"You see Aki, when I kidnapped Yusei, I didn't fully expect you to come back. But, when you came back, you made my plan so much easier!" Divine explained.

"That's vague," Aki mumbled.

"Then let me explain with more detail. I wanted Yusei. The strongest duelist in the world. If I could get him to work for me, I'd be unstoppable." Divine said happily.

"It wasn't as easy as I expected it to be." Divine instinctively felt his stomach… or was it his side? She couldn't tell in that light.

"He put up a good fight, but in the end, I brainwashed him, and he obeyed my every whim."

"Then why haven't you done anything yet?" Aki asked. Divine shook his head.

"Because of you!" He replied. "When you showed up, I knew you would get involved. I would have a harder time carrying out my plan. But then, what if I had both of you working WHOLE heartedly for me? A powerful and highly feared psychic duelist, The Black Rose Witch, and the strongest and undefeatable King, Yusei Fudo? Who would even stand up to me?" Divine laughed maniacally. Aki flinched at her old name, and growled in her throat.

"You won't get away with this!" Aki said angrily. Divine stopped laughing, and walked up to her.

"Thanks to you, I can." Conner walked up to Divine and handed him a needle, which he grinned evilly at. He moved towards her and…

….

Me: CLIFFHANGER!

Aki:…

Me: Come on, you don't hate me, do you?

Yusei: (comforting Aki), You just let her worst nightmare, hold her against her will, and let him do something completely barbaric!

Me:…Blame the unknown reviewer. I just thought it was a good idea.

Jack: Don't attack me or anything, but I thought so too.

Crow: Please Review! Okay, now let's not get like that… Yusei, hold her back!


	12. Chapter 12: On Your Own

Me: Okay, Aki wasn't too happy with me after last chapter, but it'll be okay. Right Aki?

Aki: …

Yusei: This is going to take awhile.

Me: Fine. Jack, do the disclaimer.

Jack: Don't tell Jack Atlus what to do!... Kemmeyz doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

….

Yusei put on his newest black jacket and looked out the window for the hundredth time. Honestly, Yusei hated the new clothes Divine had lent him after he'd first arrived at Arcadia. It was too dark and depressing for Yusei's taste. He missed his usual blue clothes. The only black Yusei ever wore was his shirt. And that was more than enough. But this? The only two colors he wore was Black and Red! He grumbled to himself as he walked out into the hall where Divine was waiting. Once the man was in view, Yusei threw away his frown and looks of disdain, and waved at the auburn haired man.

"You're late," Yusei pointed out sarcastically. Divine shrugged at the thought.

"Yeah, I had some business to take care of." Divine said flatly. Yusei looked down the hall, thinking of Jack. He'd left earlier that morning after Yusei had woken up. Jack had been pretty upset about falling asleep, but Yusei had the blond go home.

As the two walked out to the street, Yusei spotted a black van with tinted windows. Divine climbed into it, and Yusei blinked.

"What up with the van?" Yusei asked, climbing into the passenger seat. Divine smirked.

"Some people don't like me very much. Let's just leave it at that." Divine replied. The drive was mostly quiet. Divine would ask trivial questions every now and then, but nothing of great importance. It was just things about how Yusei was feeling, if he felt alright. He was surprised by Divine's questions. Yusei never thought of the man to actually worry about someone's well being. Unless he had another reason.

Finally, they arrived at Arcadia, and the two climbed out of the car.

"Yusei, I want you to come with me." Divine said, walking to a building next to Arcadia. Yusei knew it to be an old garage. But very few people actually used it anymore. Mostly due to the Arcadia Movement next door. Also with it in shambles, who knew how safe it was? Except for the people still living inside the building.

Yusei followed Divine into the garage, and the two went down a few flights. Eventually, Divine stopped and pointed at a D-Wheel in the center of the garage. Yusei blinked.

It was a black D-Wheel. There were red and gold streaks running across the vehicle. At the end of the runner, were three flaps. The first two went out to the sides, increasing acceleration. The third was pointing slightly upward, half of the meaning was for design purposes, the other half, was to help with speed. The wind shield was tinted black, and had a gold rim. The front of the D-Wheel was narrow, only meaning the engine inside was light and easy to handle. Who knew how fast it could go?

"That's your new D-Wheel." Divine said calmly, looking at Yusei for a reply. Yusei gaped at the sight. It was a really nice runner, there was no doubt about it. But, why? Before Yusei said anything, he suddenly remembered he had to keep up the amnesia act.

"Can I even drive a D-Wheel?" Yusei asked, feeling like kicking himself at the stupid question. Divine smiled somewhat darkly.

"I have a feeling you can do it. Try it out." The man said, folding his arms over his chest.

Yusei walked over to the D-Wheel and climbed on it. The interior was great as well. The Duel Disk was a crimson red, and the card slots were black. The seat was crimson as well. Yusei grabbed the handle, and revved the engine, making it roar with life. Yusei couldn't help but smile. He took off the quick-stand and drove.

He could've gone anywhere. But Yusei decided to practice on the new D-Wheel in the garage. The speed and Accel was great, and the ride was smooth. But he missed his old D-Wheel. Yusei had made it with his old friends from Satellite. All of their friendship and care went into every piece. There was no way any D-Wheel could compare. But until Yusei could go home, he had to deal with what he had. After the practice, Yusei went back to where Divine was waiting.

"What do you think?" Divine asked simply.

"It's amazing," Yusei replied, who couldn't help but smile, seeming to please the man.

"But why are you doing this?" Yusei asked. It was a double meaning, for sure. Yusei wanted to know why Divine kidnapped him, why he brainwashed him. But he also wanted to know why he just received a new D-Wheel from his mortal enemy.

"Because I have a plan for you and Aki. But I'll tell you tonight. I don't want you worrying about it all day, letting it get in the way of our business." By business, he meant finding new psychic duelists. Yusei frowned inwardly. He would most definitely go out of Arcadia, but there was no way Yusei would actually bring anyone back with him. Why would he let innocent people be taken advantage of by Divine.

After Yusei parked the D-Wheel, the two went into the Arcadia building.

….

"Something's DEFINITELY wrong," Crow grumbled, closing his cell and walking back to the kitchen. The twins were eating happily, obviously enjoying his cooking. (Who didn't?) Crow didn't want to tell them that Aki wasn't answering, but they looked too happy.

"Did Big Sis Aki pick up?" Rua asked in between bitefulls. Crow nodded, hoping they wouldn't see through his lie as he placed a smile on his face.

"Yeah, everything's doing okay. It must have been somethin' else." Ruka nodded without a second thought, and quickly resumed eating. Crow looked at the boy's twin, and she was staring at him with those sad like eyes. It made him shiver slightly for lying, but what other choice did he have?

Suddenly, the front door opened, and a rather angry Jack stormed inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What's up?" Crow asked curiously, wondering what had riled him up so much.

"Are you upset about cancelling your date with Carly last night?" The teen asked cautiously. Jack growled and glared at his friend darkly, falling onto the sofa with a humph.

"That's not the ONLY reason I'm ticked." Jack grumbled.

"Then what?" It was around then that Ruka was interested enough to peek around the corner and listen in on the conversation.

"Yusei is the problem. He told me, that he and Aki, are not only going back to that crap hole, but he lied to me about nothing happening last night!"

Crow's jaw dropped.

"WHY?" He exclaimed in shock.

"That's what I asked. He said they were going to find out why Divine kidnapped him." Jack said, standing up again to pace.

"And what were you saying about nothing happening last night?" Crow asked.

"Well, last night I passed out while guarding the guy. But before I did, I thought I smelled something funny. I asked Yusei if Divine ever showed up. This is why he's a horrible liar. Because Yusei said no one came by last night!" Jack stopped pacing and stared straight at Crow, who was deep in thought.

"How do you know he was lying?" Jack rolled his eyes like he was speaking to a second grader.

"Yusei can never look you in the eyes when he lies. He always looks down. And how often does he do that when he's talking to someone?" Crow nodded, knowing the blond was right. He wasn't going to admit that aloud though. Crow would rather die sooner.

"Well, what can we do?" Crow asked.

"We only planned to get Yusei's memory back. We didn't plan on them STAYING." Jack folded his arms across his chest.

"You know what?" He said seriously.

"Yusei and Aki decided to stay there. They didn't even talk to us about it. I figure, if they don't want our help, then we should just let them make their own decisions from now on." Jack said, turning to head back to the door.

"Jack! You don't really plan to let them stay there? Do you?" Crow asked, tailing Jack to the door.

"I do! I'm going to let Yusei deal with this. If he can't tell me what's going on or what he's thinking, I'm not going to try." With that, Jack left.

Crow slapped his forehead and groaned loudly. This wasn't happening… this wasn't happening… and yet it was. Crow and the twins were left to help the two inside Arcadia. Only two signers who actually cared at this point. Crow made a quick and silent prayer that things weren't going to get any worse than it was already.

Ruka, who was leaning against the wall, and had heard everything, did the same. She looked at her arm hesitantly. It didn't throb, there were no warnings that something bad was happening.

"Ruka…" She heard suddenly. It was Ancient Fairy Dragon!

"Wha- We can communicate normally again!" Ruka thought excitedly.

"Is everything okay?" She thought quickly. The green haired girl could sense the dragon shaking her magnificent head slowly and sadly.

"No. I don't think so. There's a growing darkness. And it's coming quickly."

"How long do we have?" Ruka asked the dragon in thought. There was a silence for a moment.

"Tonight."

….

Me: DUH DUH DUUUUH! (Scary music plays)

Aki:….

Me: While Aki continues to pout over there, please review. Sorry, it took longer than I thought to update.

Jack: If you'd taken any longer, I might have flamed you.

Me: (Sweatdrop) That's so mean!

Yusei: I have no comment about that, but please Review.

Crow: And let me know if you think I really am a good cook! XD


	13. Chapter 13: Twilight

Me: Okay, strap yourselves in, it's the beginning of the end. The final light before the darkness… This, is TWILIGHT!

Aki: I'm going to assume this has nothing to do with the stupid Team Edward or Team Jacob Twilight.

Jack: If it is, I really WILL flame you.

Yusei: Why would she do Twilight? She doesn't care about those movies.

Rua and Ruka: Quit talking. It's time to start the story!

Crow: Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

….

Yusei looked over his shoulder again, just to make sure no one was following him. He was going to see Aki, just to reassure her that he was not only fine, but he was going to stick by her in her hardest hour yet. Most of his friends would think it was just because Aki was his friend. And all of Yusei's friends, he'd stick his neck out for no matter what. But honestly, deep down, what not many people knew, Yusei loved her.

She was such an amazing person. All the boys who saw her, were only attracted to her for her physical beauty. All thinking about disgusting things. Yusei looked past that. He wasn't the type to care about physical beauty. He loved Aki for who she was. Strong, brave, caring, loving, and a wonderful friend. Yusei would most definitely do anything for her. No matter what it was.

Yusei only had one more bend until he saw Aki's room. But as soon as he rounded the bend, he saw Aki in the hallway. She was reading a book of some kind.

"Aki!" Yusei said happily, waving at her. The magenta haired teen looked up slowly, dragging her eyes away from the pages of her book. She stopped walking and closed the book, holding it to her chest. Yusei walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, I told you I'd come back with you." Yusei said. Aki blinked at him, looking confused.

"Where did you go?" She asked. Yusei noticed her usual chocolate colored eyes were much darker, duller. Almost emotionless.

"I… uh, was in the hospital, remember? It wasn't too bad, but you thought I wasn't going to come back to Arcadia." He explained. Aki looked at the book she held, and he wondered what she was thinking.

"Oh, that's right." She said emotionlessly. She looked up at him seriously, and Yusei flinched. He knew that look. It was the same look Aki had the first day they met at the Fortune Cup. When her only loyalty was to Divine, and no one else. It couldn't be…

"Aki…" Yusei said slowly, looking at the ground. His bangs fell over his eyes, covering them from view. Aki squinted, wondering what he was trying to say.

"Do you know… how long we've known each other?" Yusei asked. Aki laughed.

"Did you hit your head or something? We met yesterday. We're going to be partners during our mission tonight." Yusei looked up at her eyes sharply, making her flinch slightly.

"Yesterday?" He said a little louder than he needed too.

"Aki," He said, putting his hands on her shoulders, "We've been friends for nearly a year now! We first met at the Fortune Cup that was held by Rex Godwin. You have to remember!" Aki pushed Yusei away and glared at him angrily.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. But don't touch me, even though we are partners." Yusei clenched his teeth. Divine did it. He really did it.

"Sorry," Yusei said quickly, blinking multiple times to keep himself from crying. Yusei quickly turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could, not really caring where he found himself next. He wanted to find Divine immediately, to knock the man's lights out for doing this to her. To Aki! Of all people! But if Yusei harmed Divine, it wouldn't help Aki at all, and she would probably attack Yusei too. After all, if she was loyal to Divine again, she wouldn't hesitate.

So Yusei broke out of Arcadia, and didn't even think about the D-Wheel. He just ran to wherever he could find his friends the fastest. And the closest place to Arcadia, where he could always find (him), was there.

….

Jack picked up the tea cup and sighed. Running out on Crow like that, and saying those things, just wasn't right. But Jack didn't care. Yusei didn't want his help? Fine, he wouldn't help.

Jack pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind so he could enjoy his "Blue Eyes White Mountain". He was in mid-sip, when he heard a voice yell, "JACK!" Jack choked on his tea and sputtered. Was that Yusei's voice? Jack stood, feeling upset at his ruined moment, and looked around wildly for however yelled his name. At that moment, he saw a teen running his way.

"Yusei, what are you doing?" Jack grumbled, sitting back down with a huff. The black haired boy stopped in front of Jack's table and gasped for air. (Poor guy, must have been running for awhile.) Jack thought. Finally, Yusei stood upright and clenched his fists.

"Divine got Aki," Yusei growled angrily. Jack stood up immediately.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked quickly, actually feeling a little worried. Yusei shook his head hard.

"No, she can't remember, just like me. While I was in the hospital, he got her. And she thinks we met yesterday. Yusei pulled out a chair across from Jack and sat down. Jack watched his friend closely. Yusei was riled up. More so than he'd seen in a long time. The last time Yusei was this upset, was during the Dark Signer business.

Yusei put his head in his hands and breathed slowly.

"I don't know what to do." Yusei said quietly. Jack picked up his tea again, knowing a cry for help when he heard one.

"You know, a hit to the noggin' worked wonders on you." Jack smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Jack, stop thinking about it. It's not good for you." Yusei said roughly. So Jack pushed the thought away and put the cup down.

"Then Yusei, you're going to have to think of something. You know her best. What makes Aki tick? What is she looking for… really? Yusei, you have to think about these things." Jack said. Yusei looked up at the blond hesitantly.

"You're right. But there's something else." Yusei said. Jack eyes his friend seriously/curiously.

"Divine is planning something. And it's going to happen tonight. I don't know what he's planning yet, but I'm worried someone might get hurt." Yusei said.

"You don't need to continue," Jack said, sipping his tea.

"I'll talk to Ushio and Mikage. It'll be fine." Yusei smiled softly, hardly visible.

"Thanks Jack." He sighed. "I better go tell the others." Yusei stood up and walked away.

Jack watched him go and sighed himself. He put the cup down and pulled out his white and blue cell phone, and dialed a few numbers.

"What do you want Jack?" A irritated Ushio said on the other end.

"Do you think I want to be calling you?" Jack asked seriously. "I'm calling because Yusei wanted me to."

"What's Yusei need?" Ushio sighed.

….

"Hey guys," Yusei said, as the two twins hugged him.

"We're so glad you're alright!" Ruka smiled. Rua pulled away and buffed out his chest, making himself look heroic.

"I knew you'd be alright from the very beginning!" The boy said importantly. Yusei smiled sadly.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. Where's Crow?" Yusei asked.

Ruka pointed to the kitchen.

"He's cleaning up from Breakfast and getting ready for Lunch." Ruka explained. Yusei nodded his thanks and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey stranger," Yusei smiled. Crow looked up from behind the counter, and grinned ear to ear.

"Yusei! I didn't expect you to come by here," Crow said, wiping his hands clean.

"Me either," Yusei replied, sitting at the bar area.

"I heard you were going to stay at that stink hole?" Crow commented. He then looked around.

"Where's Aki?" Yusei's smile disappeared immediately, and his face became deadly serious and sad.

"She was brainwashed while I was at the hospital. She thinks we met yesterday." Yusei explained quietly. Crow blinked, his jaw agape.

"That cretin!" Crow growled. "Just when I thought he couldn't sink any lower!" Yusei looked out the window. The dark clouds were getting even closer to Domino City. The storm would take them by nightfall.

"Tonight something's going to happen. I'm not sure what. But just keep your phone on, and I'll tell you when it happens." Yusei explained.

"Then you'll probably need your phone back." Crow said. The teen left the kitchen, and came back a few moments later, holding a red cell phone.

"You forgot it here when you were kidnapped." Crow explained. Yusei nodded his thanks and took the phone, burying it deep in his pocket.

"Thanks, I have to go." Yusei said. Crow nodded understandingly and walked Yusei to the door.

"Hey guys, I have to go now," Yusei said to the twins who were working on their decks in the living room.

"What?" Rua exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Yusei shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry, but I have to. I'm undercover now." Ruka stayed in her seat, unmoving.

"Just stay safe, Yusei," She said, looking up at whom she idealized as her older brother. (Older than Rua anyways.) Yusei nodded.

"I will. This will be over soon." He said more for them than himself. With that, Yusei left.

….

Aki set her book down on her nightstand. She'd forgotten about that book. Romeo and Juliet. She used to read it all the time. How she knew that, Aki didn't know. Aki looked out the window, immediately noticing the dark clouds on the horizon. It would definitely be a powerful storm.

Aki thought of that Yusei Fudo. What was wrong with him? Why did he do that? She frowned and touched her arm gently where he grabbed her. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, it had been so gently, she'd hardly felt it. It was so strange. How she felt so calm at that moment, so at peace. It was as though she'd known him forever, that he really cared about her.

It made her thoughts turn to Divine. She'd known Divine forever. He took her in. Cared for her when no one else would. He was the only one who understood her. Loved her.

Aki shook her head. It made perfect sense on one level, but a part of Aki, told her that Divine was not what he appeared to be. It told her that Yusei cared more. It was too conflicting. Aki lied down on her bed and tried to relax. But everything inside her was screaming different thoughts, feelings, refusing to let her be until she made a decision. But what decision?

With all these thoughts, Aki quickly fell asleep.

When Aki awoke, it was getting dark outside. The clouds had arrived, and she could hear the thunder growing louder. That was what had awoken her. She looked at the clock on the wall, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was 5:30 p.m. Aki groaned. She wouldn't sleep at all tonight. But that wasn't a problem. She and Yusei would be up for a long time anyways.

Aki climbed out of bed and ran a brush through her hair quickly. She then went out of her room and walked to Divine's office. She was late, but not enough that it would be a problem. Aki opened the big red door and walked inside. Yusei was already there, standing in front of Divine's desk. When he glanced her way, Yusei had a strange look on his face. Worry, guilt, regret? It could have been anything. Anything but confusion.

"Sorry I'm late," Aki said, not even giving an excuse.

"It's not a problem Aki," Divine replied, smiling kindly at her. Aki felt something churn in her stomach. Why was she so nervous around him? What was there to fear?

"Yusei, I've already briefed Aki on the situation." Divine said, looking at the cobalt eyed teen.

"Your mission, is to break into Sector Security Headquarters." Aki felt Yusei shift uncomfortably at those words. Aki didn't care what she was doing. If Divine wanted her to do it, she would. No questions asked.

"You're going to plant three bombs. One on the top floor, on at the center, and one in the basement. Afterwards, you, Aki, and a squad of Arcadia Members that I have assigned, will follow your leads. Both of you are going to challenge any officer on duty to duels, and win. I've built in a special program in your D-Wheels and Duel Disks, that will destroy the loser's vehicle or Duel Disk." Aki stole a glance in Yusei's direction, and saw his face was stone cold. Unchanging, unwilling to speak.

"Understand?" Divine said. The two nodded.

"Good. You have thirty minutes to get ready. Then, I will send an anonymous message to Security, of a bomb threat. Then you will break into the building. I've set up a default in their security. The combination to get it, will be 242-742-3654. Go get ready."

With that said, the two nodded and left the room.

"Are we actually going to go through with this?" Yusei asked a few moments later when they were safely out of earshot. Aki nodded.

"Divine told us to. What more do you need?" She asked. Yusei looked away and was silent. The two soon parted ways and Aki went to room. The only things they needed, were their decks and duel disks. Nothing more. Aki quickly grabbed them and walked back out to the hall. She was about to knock on Yusei's door, when she heard him talking on the other side.

"It's an attack on Sector Security… Yeah, they want us to place three bombs there… I wouldn't be surprised if he had another already in the building… How should I know? I'm not psychic you know." Aki pulled away from the door. He was already spilling the plan? Aki took a few steps back and tried to think. Should she tell Divine about it? Or should she just stay quiet. Half of her was screaming yes, the other was crying no. Aki held her head as her headache grew quickly. It was a simple question. Tell, or don't tell. Yes, or no? She had to decide soon. He'd be off the phone by then. After a few moments, she decided what to do.

….

Me: Don't you hate cliffhangers?

Aki: If you make me tell Divine, I will hate you.

Jack: That's my job.

Me: (sweatdrop) since when did you all become so mean?

Yusei, Crow, Rua, and Ruka: We aren't mean!

Me: Nice to know somebody cares.

Yusei: But yeah, that would be harsh if you make Aki tell on me.

Me: I'm not going to say anything to anybody. It's supposed to be a cliffhanger!

Crow: Please Review.

Rua and Ruka: Kemmeyz, what are you thinking?...


	14. Chapter 14: The Dark Night Part 1

Me: It is, the beginning of the end! I think I said that last chapter…

Jack: You did.

Me: And I think the chapter title was a dead giveaway anyways.

Jack: Really? I didn't notice.

Me: You didn't notice that the name of the story is "The Dark Night" and that this chapter is called: "The Dark Night Part 1"?

Jack: No.

Me: (Slaps forehead) You're such an idiot sometimes, it's scary.

Crow: Kemmeyz has your number~ (Singing)

Jack: Get back here so I can crush you!

Me: Ack! No crushing! You can only crush Divine!

Divine: What'd I miss?

Me: AH! Divine! JACK CRUSH HIM!

Jack: With pleasure.

Yusei: Wow. I really mean that, wow.

Aki: Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and she better not have let me tell!

Me: (sweatdrop) Where's the love?

….

Yusei climbed onto the D-Wheel and sighed for the millionth time. Ushio and Mikage were aware of the situation, luckily. But they were going to evacuate anyway, just to be on the safe side. So much for that plan. What was that Jack said? Something about a few people staying behind who would search the premises? Yusei wasn't sure because Jack was talking so quickly. That was typical. Aki pulled up next to Yusei on her red D-Wheel. It wasn't the one Yusei, Crow, and Jack had made for her. It was a different one, provided by Divine. Only because it would emit a signal that would destroy the losers vehicle or Duel Disk if they lost a duel. That would injure the loser greatly, Yusei thought.

"Ready?" Aki asked. Yusei thought she was acting a little strange. Even for her being brainwashed. She looked upset about something. Yusei didn't ask about it.

"Yeah, let's go." Yusei replied slowly, and the two drove off.

They soon arrived at the huge building of Sector Security Headquarters. All the officers had evacuated the building, and were a safe distance away from the building. There was no one around to see the two teens that were sneaking in. They decided to go around the back way, just to play it safe, even though Yusei wanted to go through the front. Aki quickly punched in the code: 242-742-3654, and the door slid open quickly. Yusei was shocked at how easy it was to break into the headquarters. It should be much harder! And yet, it wasn't. It was this easy. Maybe even too easy.

Yusei and Aki sneaked inside and looked around. All the lights were out, and everything was as silent as the grave. Yusei opened the backpack he was wearing, and pulled out two flashlights. He handed Aki one, and they turned their lights on. The last three things in Yusei's backpack, were the three bombs they had to set. And there was still a possibility that Divine had already placed a fourth bomb in the building. But Yusei didn't want to think about that.

"Should we split up?" Aki asked, looking up at the boy. Yusei looked down at her. Her eyes were so determined, unafraid, willing… Yusei did his best to not shiver at her new personality. Jack said that the people staying behind, the ones sweeping the building for bombs, would be waiting at the top floor. Yusei had to meet up with them, and go over the plan.

Yusei nodded at her request.

"I'll take the top, you take the basement. We'll meet at the center." Yusei said, handing Aki the bag of explosives reluctantly after taking one of the bombs himself.

The two split up and Yusei quickly ran up the stairs to the top floor. He soon reached his destination, and much to his surprise, there were FIVE people. And not just any five people.

It was Ushio, Crow, Jack, and Ruka?

"What are you guys doing here?" Yusei asked in shock. Jack was sitting at the front desk rather importantly, Crow was looking out the window, while Ruka was standing with Ushio in the center of the room.

"Sorry Yusei, they forced me to let them come." Ushio shook his head somewhat unfortunately. Yusei frowned but didn't say anything. He handed the bomb to Ushio, who looked it over carefully.

"Is this a timed bomb?" Ushio asked. Yusei nodded.

"Yeah, but I would have to set it. This one is supposed to go off fifteen minutes after being set. Then the basement will go ten minutes after the first, and the middle will go ten minutes after that." He explained. Ushio nodded understandingly, and continued his examination.

"But guys, why are you here?" Yusei asked, walking up to Jack's new desk.

"You really thought we'd let you have all the fun yourself?" Jack asked, tilting his head. Crow nodded in agreement.

"We're all in this together Yusei," the teen said. Yusei looked over at little Ruka.

"1, why are you here? And 2, where is your brother?" Yusei folded his arms, looking at her carefully. Ruka walked up to Yusei confidently.

"1, the last time I checked I was a signer too. 2, Ruka is not only NOT a signer, but he's my idiot brother, and it wouldn't be smart at all to bring him along. So Mikage is watching him at the mansion, making sure he doesn't follow us." Ruka folded her arms over her chest, mimicking Yusei. The black haired boy smirked playfully at her copycat moves and lowered his arms.

"Fine then, just stay close to the guys, okay?" Yusei said, kneeling down so he was eye level with Ruka. The girl nodded, making Yusei smile sadly.

"Can we get back to the plan now?" Ushio asked, putting the bomb down on a desk where they could all see it. The four signers nodded in agreement.

"Well, first thing's first, we have to get all the bombs, and Aki has them at the moment."

"Where's Aki?" Crow asked.

"She's in the basement setting one of them. It will probably be set next to or on a generator." Yusei said thoughtfully. Ushio nodded and pulled out his radio.

"Okay, just how many people ARE in this building?" Yusei asked, pointing at the radio.

"About three." Ushio replied. "But they all volunteered." The big man quickly relayed instructions to the other three officers in the building.

"But don't arrest her," Yusei said quickly before Ushio could beat him to the punch. The man rolled his eyes.

"Fine, and don't arrest anyone till I say it's okay."

"But sir-"

"No buts." Ushio put his radio back at his side.

"Why can't we arrest that girl? She's setting BOMBS if you haven't noticed?" Yusei narrowed his eyes at who used to be his rival.

"She's not doing it willingly. If YOU were left out of the loop, Aki was brainwashed by Divine. The only person you need to arrest, is that crackpot." Ushio folded his arms and sat down in defeat.

Yusei walked back to the door.

"I have to go to the center. Aki's probably going to start wondering where I am soon." He said unemotionally.

"Don't think your going without us!" The gang said together. Yusei smiled at them all.

"Thanks, but keep a safe distance away. I have a plan to make her wake up, but it won't be easy, or pretty." Yusei warned. The others nodded and they all quickly followed Yusei out the door.

….

Aki tapped her foot impatiently. It wasn't THAT hard to set a bomb was it? Yusei was taking forever! If he waited any longer, the basement would blow first. And Aki did NOT want to be there when everything came down.

She heard footsteps and looked over to where it was coming from. She didn't hide, because the footsteps sounding clunky, like boots. It was a safe bet it was Yusei.

And then, out of the dark, he came.

"There you are!" Aki exclaimed.

"I've been waiting for you," She said as Yusei stepped up to her.

"Did you set the third bomb yet?" Yusei asked, looking around. Aki blinked at the question.

"No, I was waiting for you!" Aki replied. Yusei looked at the bag she was holding, so she assumed he wanted to do it. So Aki handed him the bag. Yusei looked inside, and saw the bomb was still inside. Yusei looked up at her sadly, and then threw the bag far across the room, over and into the hallway he'd just come from. Just by looking into his eyes, Aki could tell that's exactly where he wanted the bag to go.

"What are you doing? We need that!" Aki exclaimed. She tried to walk around Yusei to go retrieve it, but Yusei stepped in her way.

"Yusei…" Aki said slowly. "Move. Or I'll move you." She said darkly. Yusei looked into her eyes and she flinched. There was something different about them from earlier. When they separated, he'd looked anxious, a little nervous maybe. But now, he just looked sad, afraid, guilty, all of the above.

"Aki, we should duel." He said softly. Aki blinked.

"WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Are you nuts? Did you hit your head? If we duel, whoever loses will-"

"I know." Yusei interrupted.

"Then, why?" Aki asked, more quietly now. Yusei didn't say anything for a moment.

"To make you remember." Yusei replied. Aki narrowed her eyes angrily.

"I'm not interested," Aki replied, trying to get around him again. But he stubbornly moved into her path again. Aki groaned in frustration.

"Look! We don't have time. The bomb in the basement has already been set, this place will be coming down in a few minutes now!" Yusei shook his head.

"No. Security found your bomb. I heard it over the radio." He said.

"What about yours? Didn't you…" Yusei shook his head.

"What we're doing is wrong. The real you would know that." Yusei said.

"Don't say that!" Aki snapped. "This is the real me. I'm who I want to be!"

"And who do you want to be?" Yusei asked, putting his deck in his Duel Disk. Aki walked twenty paces away and put her deck in her Duel Disk.

"It doesn't matter! I want to be whatever Divine wants me to be!" Aki growled.

"DUEL!" They said in synch.

….

The five people hiding in the hallway watched as the duel progressed. Ushio was working with the bomb, making it so the bomb could never be activated. Jack was quite proud of Ushio's smarts. Back in Satellite, this may have never happened.

Crow and Ruka watched around the corner. The Duel was moving quickly. Aki had already summoned Rose Tentacles, but Yusei only had speed warrior at the moment. Aki attacked with so much ferocity, that the damage was real. The big window on the wall beside Yusei broke into pieces, falling onto the city street below. With the broken window, everyone could hear the storm raging outside. The thunder was louder than ever, and an occasional crack of lightning would make everyone jump.

Yusei fell to one knee, gasping at the sudden pain in his body. Aki looked like she did back at the fortune cup. Evil.

"Are you sure I can't arrest her?" Ushio asked. "It would be just so much easier."

"NO!" The three signers said in unison. Ushio became quiet and continued his tinkering.

A few moments later, Yusei and Aki both had their trademark cards on the field. Stardust Dragon, and Black Rose Dragon.

"Aki! You have to remember who you were! All your friends and-"

"I don't have friends, and I don't need any! As long as I have Divine I'll be fine!" Aki interrupted angrily.

Crow rubbed his eyes. It was either him, or this happened too often. First the Fortune Cup, then the Coma, and now this. And this better be the last time. The two fought relentlessly, never ceasing in anything they did. Despite the Danger, Yusei was holding back. It was easy to tell in the difference of Life Points. Aki was clearly winning, but in another form of battle, Yusei was NOT holding back.

"Aki, please hear me! I'm your friend! You have to remember Jack, Crow, Rua and Ruka! We all care about you and want you back." Yusei yelled over the roar of their dragons. Aki blinked.

"You?... My friend?" She looked genuinely surprised at his words. But it was short lived.

"No! You don't care about me. You only want my power, don't you?" She growled, trying to find another excuse for why he was doing this. She knew he was letting her win. But why? His Duel Disk would explode if he lost the duel. His arm would be seriously injured if he lost!

"No, I don't want your power. I care about you! I care about your feelings, I care what about your thoughts and actions, and I care about everything you ever hope to be!" Yusei yelled.

"Shut up!" Aki cried, feeling her eyes well up with tears. After activating a card, her Black Rose Dragon gained Attack points that surpassed Stardust Dragon, just enough to win the duel.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack him!" Aki cried, and her dragon quickly obeyed. Before the dragon was halfway into flight, Yusei yelled something she couldn't hear, due to thunder. Aki blinked, wondering what he said. And then this time, he screamed it as loud as he could.

"AKI!" Aki felt something inside her chest shift, and her mind cleared. All the voices in her head were silenced, and a flood of memories broke through the barrier.

"Black Rose Dragon, STOP!" Aki screamed at her dragon. The dragon stopped its flight, but the sudden release of psychic energy broke the walls. Cracks formed up the sides of the walls, and moved to the ceiling. The Duel Monsters disappeared from the field as ceiling plates and debris began to fall from above them.

"Aki, look out!" Yusei yelled, running over to her. Just as he reached her, the heavy debris made contact with the ground, on top of them.

"Yusei! Aki!" Crow, Jack, and Ruka yelled, running out to the debris. It was piled high, and it would be hard to get it all off.

Jack didn't hesitate for a moment, and began pushing as much of the ceiling pieces he could. Crow and Ushio jumped into action and helped Jack out, while Ruka tried to contact the spirit world.

"Yes, Ruka?" Ancient Fairy Dragon replied after the call.

"Can you sense if Yusei and Aki are still alive? You are spirits after all," Ruka asked worriedly. Fairy Dragon was silent for a few moments, when Ruka lost patience.

"Can you tell or not?" She asked helplessly in thought.

"They're alive." Ancient Fairy Dragon said softly. "But you should hurry. They can't stay under there forever." The dragon replied. Ruka sighed with relief.

"Guys, Ancient Fairy Dragon says they're still alive under there!" She said excitedly.

"All the more reason…ugh… to get them out!" Crow groaned as he heaved a heavy piece of the ceiling.

….

Aki opened her eyes slowly. She was on her back? No… Two gloved hands were by her sides. She looked up, and immediately came face to face with her rescuer. Yusei's eyes were shut tightly, and he was breathing heavily. Mounds of the debris were piling down on his back as he protected her from being hit.

"Yusei…" Aki said slowly. Yusei forced his eyes to open and he looked into her eyes, gasping. Her dark brown eyes were back to the beautiful chocolate color.

"Yeah?' He groaned under the pressure.

"You…really care that much? About me?" She asked, wanting to look away, but found it hard too because of all the debris around.

"Yes, Aki, I do," Yusei grunted, smiling painfully.

Suddenly, the debris shifted enough, that it fell onto his more so. The pressure knocked him so his elbows were on the ground by Aki now and their faces were much closer. Close enough to… Aki pushed the thought away, but couldn't deny her heart was beating faster.

She decided it would be better to keep the conversation going to keep Yusei's mind off the weight he was bearing.

"Why?" She asked. Yusei opened his eyes again, this time looking confused.

"Well… I, um…" Yusei said slowly, searching for the right words to say.

"Do you like me?" Aki asked, hoping she didn't just ruin the moment. Yusei stared into her eyes for a very long five seconds.

"No." He replied.

"Oh," Aki said, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Aki," Yusei grunted from pressure. Aki looked into his eyes this time.

"I don't like you, Aki. I love you." Yusei said. Aki blushed a deep crimson at the words. It was too dark to see, but she could have sworn Yusei was blushing as well.

"You probably think I'm such an idiot," Yusei laughed softly. "It's okay if you don't, I mean-" He was interrupted as Aki kissed him! She was really kissing him! So, with no other option, he kissed her back. When they separated, Aki smiled gently.

"I love you too," She said happily. Yusei laughed, feeling relieved.

"Wow, that's a relief!" He said.

"How long have you loved me?" Aki asked. Yusei would have shrugged if he'd had more room, but the current situation denied it.

"Since the Fortune Cup." Yusei replied honestly, feeling sheepish.

"What about you?" He asked. Aki smiled.

"Well, it was after the fortune cup. When your words to me really sunk in. It was like for once in my life, someone really cared about me. The real me. And not my powers like some people…" Aki trailed off.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked worriedly.

"Yeah, why?" Aki replied.

"You looked scared for a second. That's all." Yusei said. Aki thought about it for a moment, and then gasped, completely shell shocked.

"What? Are you hurt?" Yusei asked.

"No, Yusei, your… your Duel Disk is going to explode." Aki said, wishing they were anywhere but there.

"I know, if I lose a duel it's going to blow." Yusei said matter-of-factly.

"No, Yusei, it's really going to explode. Whether you lose a Duel or not." Aki said.

"Why?" Yusei asked, glancing at his disk.

Aki was silent for a few moments, not wanting to speak.

"I overheard your phone call, when you told someone about Divine's plan." Aki started to explain.

"I was talking to Jack, who was going to relay it to security. Jack, Crow, Ruka, and Ushio are above us right now, probably trying to get us out of here." Yusei explained.

"But you see, while I was brainwashed, I thought you were betraying us. So I would have two choices. Either stay quiet, or…"

"Or tell Divine…" Yusei finished for her. Aki was silent. After ten seconds of silence, Aki was sick of it.

"You probably hate me right now, don't you?" She asked. Yusei glared at her.

"Weren't you listening? I said I love you. Nothing is going to change that. I don't blame you at all. You were under another man's power. What else could you have done?" Yusei said. Aki blinked, feeling surprised.

"Wow," Was all Aki could say. Yusei smiled at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't think you loved me that much." She explained, blushing a little bit.

"Are you kidding?" Yusei asked, "I love you more than life itself!" Aki giggled.

"That's a really cute line," She said. Yusei kissed her again, just as Jack heaved the last chunk of debris. There was silence from the two signers and cop as they silently watched what they were seeing.

"Oh get a room you two," Jack grumbled, trying to hide his smile of amusement. Yusei looked up at Jack and grinned.

"Sorry, I thought we had the debris to ourselves," He joked. Crow grinned.

"Are you both okay?" The redhead asked. Yusei nodded.

"Yusei, the duel disk…" Aki whispered. Yusei nodded and stood up. He immediately took out his deck and put it in the Deck Holder attached to his belt.

"How much time do I have?" Yusei asked as he unstrapped the disk.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Ushio, where can I throw this? I can't throw it out the window; it could hurt somebody below." Ushio was about to speak when something flashed on the Duel Disk. It was a timer that read: 0 M/5 Sec. (O minutes, 5 seconds)

"Just throw it anywhere! I don't care!" Ushio exclaimed. So Yusei threw it across the room.

"Let's go!" Crow yelled, picking up Ruka. The six ran out of the room immediately just as the bomb in the Duel Disk blew. It was enough to destroy anything within ten feet of itself!

"Oh, I hate Divine," Yusei muttered as they rushed down the stairs. The other signers nodded in agreement. Ushio grabbed his radio and turned it on.

"Okay, evacuate the building, it's all over." Ushio said. The gang soon evacuated the building, and were quickly joined by the other three officers.

Outside, the storm was even stronger. Wind seemed to come from every direction, and the rain coming down was unstoppable. The thunder rocked some of the smaller buildings around them.

Three black vans pulled up on the curb, likely to be everyone's ride home.

"Come on!" Ushio motioned for them all to follow him. Once they were all safely in the car, and beginning to drive, Ushio's cell phone rang.

"Is everything okay Chief?" Ushio said once he answered.

"Everything is NOT alright!" Mikage said on the other end, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Rua ran away, I wasn't able to stop him. He wanted to go to headquarters and help everyone." Mikage said.

"He's probably already in the building!" Yusei sat forward and put his hand on the driver's seat.

"Stop the car," He said sharply.

"What are you going to do?" The driver asked.

"I have to go back," Yusei said seriously.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't let you do that." To prove his point, he made the car go faster. Yusei growled in his throat, putting his head in his hands, trying to think of something. Aki couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"And there was another call from the tip lines while you were in the building. He said there's not three bombs, but four! There's another bomb in the building!" Yusei immediately unlocked his passenger door and opened the door.

"Yusei! What are you doing?" Aki exclaimed.

"I have to get Rua, I'll be right back," Yusei said. Not wasting another moment, he jumped out of the speeding vehicle and rolled to avoid injury.

Yusei then ran as fast as he could. He could feel his friends' eyes on him until the vans were out of sight. He suddenly heard a loud screech and he turn around, blinking the rain of his eyes. It was one of the police escort vans. A tall blond climbed out of the van and opened a black umbrella and walked over to his friend.

"You're such an idiot to think you can do everything on your own." Jack said. He scanned Yusei quickly for a moment.

"You're drenched."

"I don't care. The thing is Rua is in Sector Security Headquarters, and Divine DID have a fourth bomb in there from the very beginning, and I'm going to rescue him, unless you want to help me out." Yusei explained quickly, gasping for breath when he was done. Jack nodded.

"That runt never knew what was coming for him… let's go." So the two friends ran back into Sector Security.

….

Me: I am so mean! Hehehe

Aki:… I hate you.

Me: What? I turned out okay, didn't it?

Yusei: I'm alive.

Aki: Thank god.

Me: That was cute, but I'm too scared to care. I RHYMED! YEAH!

Jack: No one cares.

Me: (pouts in corner) really, where is the love?

Yusei, Crow, Rua, and Ruka: We still love you!

Me: (Smiles) Everybody gets cookies! And if you review, you all get cookies too! :) Now to write Chapter 15, The Dark Night Part 2!


	15. Chapter 15: The Dark Night Part 2

Me: Part 2, not sure if this is the last part.

Jack: How can you NOT know?

Me: I dunno'. Lol

Jack: Sorry, couldn't hear you over the sound of my fingers on the keyboard.

Yusei: Jack, you know flaming's against the rules.

Jack: Who said I was flaming? (whispers) directly?...

Me: Step…away…from the computer….

Jack: But I'm almost done!

Me: And I have to upload chapter 15!

Jack: (grumbling) fine, just be quick.

Me: Yay! Computer sweet computer, how I've missed you. Anyways, Yusei, can you do the disclaimer?

Yusei: Sure, Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

….

Aki watched the rain pelt the passenger window as she listened to Ushio rant into his radio. It twas definitely an emergency. A child stuck in a building that contained a bomb that could go off at any time… Aki looked back again, trying to decide if she should follow Yusei. He couldn't go alone, but she'd seen Jack join him… Would that be enough?

….

Yusei and Jack ran into the building and looked around.

"What did Rua hear about the plan?" Yusei asked as they went to the stairs hurriedly.

"I think all he heard was about where we'd meet: the top floor." Jack said. Yusei groaned, thinking about all the stairs they'd have to take.

"Then let's go!" Yusei said, and the two ran up to their destination.

….

Rua looked around, scratching his head. It had taken forever to get Mikage-San to drop her guard. As soon as she had, Rua had made a run for it. He remembered Jack and Crow talking about the top floor, but no one was here! There was a big window that overlooked the entire city of Neo Domino, and a few desks in the room. All of them had computers and phones. Rua walked over to the window and looked out to the city. No one in their right mind would be caught out in THAT storm, Rua thought, even though he had just run through it himself. The rain was coming down hard, and the regular thunder would send a small shake to all the buildings. The lightning was loud enough to silence the scariest bear. Rua went back to the closest desk and picked up the phone. There was no sound, meaning the electricity was out. That meant calling for help was out of the question.

Rua heard a sound of feet and doors opening, and he instinctively ducked below the desk, hoping it wasn't a bad guy. He was well aware of the bomb threat, but that didn't stop him from wanting to help his friends. He was a little upset that Ruka had went without him. Why'd she do that? Rua wondered. She'd followed the guys even though they didn't want her involved, so why'd he have to stay behind? Rua wondered this to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted when someone walked into the room. Rua held his legs close to his chest, forcing himself to stay quiet. He was definitely scared. He didn't know if it was a bad guy, or a friend of his?

"Rua!" A deep serious voice yelled quite loudly.

"Are you here?" Another voice, this one much nicer, said. It was Yusei and Jack! Rua jumped up so the two could see him.

"Guys!" He said excitedly. Yusei sighed with relief, while Jack glared quite angrily.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home," Jack growled, obviously upset. Rua fumed to himself for a few moments.

"It doesn't matter, Jack," Yusei said. "Rua, we have to get out of here. NOW." The black haired teen said quickly. Rua nodded and ran over to the two.

"You're dead when we get home," Jack growled darkly, making Rua cringe.

"You should have just let him come in the first place. Then this wouldn't have happened," Yusei said. Jack rolled his eyes, getting Yusei's point.

"Fine, I won't kill him." Jack muttered.

The three ran down the stairs, feeling as though they would get out in time. When halfway down, a loud boom broke through the air, and the building shook violently. Rua tripped, quickly caught by Jack and Yusei.

"Hurry!" Jack said loudly, as the building continued to shake.

….

Crow blinked in amazement. The police had taken him and Aki to an area far enough away from the building to be safe. But they could still see Sector Security Headquarters. And what they had just seen was almost unbelievable. A whole floor, somewhere in between the middle and top of the building, had been completely destroyed. Huge flames broke through every window it could, and fire quickly spread up and down the floors. Fire fighters, ambulances, and cops were already running and driving to the site, to put out the fire, and help any civilian that could possibly be injured or hurt. Aki gasped at how quickly the fire was spreading. Crow didn't have to be psychic to know what she was thinking. _I hope they'll be okay too,_ Crow thought worriedly.

….

It didn't take long to see the fire chasing them down the stairs. But they quickly reached the bottom floor, where things weren't any prettier. Just like during the duel with Aki, pieces of the ceiling was crashing down onto the floor, and you could see up three floors just by the holes in the roof. Jack picked up Rua and the two teens ran quickly through the chaotic disaster zone. They were almost to the door, when another piece of debris fell, blocking the door. Jack swore under his breath.

"No what?" He yelled. Yusei looked at his friends for a moment. Rua was on the verge of breaking down, Jack's patience was shot, and Yusei had no ideas.

"We'll have to find another exit," Yusei said. Jack put Rua down and pushed the boy into Yusei's arms.

"Wait here," Jack said seriously, and ran away.

"Where are you going?" Yusei yelled after the blond. Rua was silent as they watched him run up to the front desk, since they were in a lobby. He pushed dirt off the desk and started rummaging through papers and other items. He soon found what he was looking for and ran back to the two, who jumped to the side, dodging other ceiling parts.

"Look," Jack pointed at the paper. "This is a map of the entire building. There's an emergency exit just a few hallways that way," Jack pointed down a hall. Yusei and Rua nodded, and they quickly followed the apparent map expert.

They followed Jack around three turns, but didn't see an emergency exit. Jack looked at the paper.

"Um…" He mumbled, holding the page a little closer to his face. Yusei and Rua caught up to him and Yusei looked at the map.

"We turned left here, when we should have turned right," Yusei said.

"I know that," Jack snapped, as they ran back. They came back to the first turn and ran right this time. Before they made the second turn, Yusei stopped.

"Hand me the map," He said, holding out his hand. Jack stared at him.

"Why?" He growled.

"We don't have time to get lost, so I don't want to risk it," Yusei explained quickly. Jack reluctantly handing the paper to his friend and folded his arms. Yusei stared at it for half a second, and pointed right again.

"This way," Yusei said. As they were running, the building shook violently again. Jack stopped running once he saw the exit.

"There!" Jack pointed, and he heaved the door open. As soon as he did, the fire alarm went off, and sprinklers turned on. The three quickly exited the building, and looked up. Fire was licking at the sides of the building, refusing to be put out by the unrelenting rain. The lightning wasn't helping either. Yusei put Rua on his back and the two ran as quickly as they could, starting to feel tired from the never ending running. Jack seemed to have unlimited energy as he sprinted far ahead, stopping every now and then to let Yusei and Rua catch up.

Eventually, Jack was sick of it and stopped again. Once Yusei caught up, he was gasping for breath.

"Give me the kid," Jack said, pulling Rua off the teen swiftly. Rua was then put on Jack's back, letting Yusei breath a little easier.

"Come on," Jack said, sprinting again, this time Yusei running a little faster than before.

….

Aki wouldn't sit around like this. She had to do something, right now. Aki tore her eyes away from the burning building and looked around the room she and Crow were in. There was one cop in the room, there for safety reasons. Maybe because Ushio was still worried Aki was going to attack someone? Who knew? Crow was getting restless himself. He looked at Aki, and the two exchanged a silent conversation.

"_We have to help them,"_ Aki said through her eyes.

"_I know. We'll need a car."_ Crow replied through his. Aki looked at the officer, and Crow stood up from his seat.

"Look, we need your car keys," The teen said. The officer looked at him through weary eyes.

"I have orders to keep you here until this matter is resolved. You guys are witnesses." The cop said emotionlessly. "We don't have time to dance with you, just give us the keys. We need to help our friends," Crow said seriously. Aki rolled her eyes. This wasn't going to get anywhere quickly.

So she opened the door to the room and left. They were in some cheap motel. Aki heard it was often used as safe houses by cops.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The cop asked, jumping to his feet.

"I'm not going to spend another second waiting around for news. I'm going to help, whether you like it or not," Aki said darkly. She glared at the cop angrily, and it apparently scared him pretty bad. Mostly because it was the same look as the Black Rose Witch. The cop handed Crow the keys, and ran back into the motel room.

"Thanks, sir," Crow smiled as he walked over to the cop's car. The two climbed in, Crow taking the wheel.

"Let's go," Crow said, pulling out of the parking lot.

….

Eventually, Jack and Yusei stopped running, and just walked. They were safely away from the building now, and they were just headed back to the mansion. Jack had left his umbrella back at the building, so they were all drenched now. A few minutes ago, Jack had given his not quite wet jacket to Rua to stay dry. It had helped for a little while, but Rua got drenched anyways. Jack and Yusei were taking turns carrying the small boy, who'd fallen asleep from all the excitement. Besides, it was getting pretty late anyways. At that moment, it was Yusei's turn to carry the boy, and they were almost halfway home. It had taken longer than expected, because they'd taken extra precautions to avoid the Arcadia Movement base.

After walking a few miles in silence, the two began to wonder to themselves if they should say something. After a few moments, Jack decided what to do.

"So you finally got some back-bone aye?" Jack said, just loud enough to be heard, quiet enough that Rua wouldn't wake up. Yusei blinked at the blond.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You kissed Aki. I assume you told her your feelings for her?" Jack guessed, not really needing an answer. Yusei smiled softly.

"Yeah, we just sort of started talking, and I told her I love her." Yusei said, shifting Rua to make it easier. Jack didn't notice, and shrugged carelessly.

"It's better than the way I told Carly." Jack muttered. Yusei was surprised. Jack didn't often talk about his relationship with Carly. Let alone anything personal other than dueling. And he was right, the way Jack told Carly he loved her, was pretty dramatic.

It was during the dark signer incident, when people from their past and present came and challenged them, trying to take over the world. Carly was a dark signer, and had dueled Jack. During the Duel, Jack told Carly about his feelings for her, and she of course, had loved him the whole time. It all worked out in the end, but there was a gap where Jack thought Carly was dead. Yusei couldn't imagine how he'd feel if Aki was dead.

"Is he getting heavy?" Jack changed the subject." Yusei nodded.

"Just a little. I can go for a bit longer." He said. Jack nodded.

It was around then that a white and blue car with flashing lights pulled down the street, slowing down as it neared them. Rua fidgeted slightly, and yawned loudly.

"Where… are we?" Rua asked quietly, wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"A mile or so from the mansion." Jack replied seriously, as usual. Rua nodded lazily and let his head fall back on Yusei's shoulder, falling asleep again.

The police car stopped besides them and the passenger window rolled down.

"Aki?" Jack said, feeling surprised.

"Climb in, we've been looking for you," Aki said as Jack opened the back door. The three climbed in and sighed with relief.

"Are you guys okay?" Aki asked, looking back at them. Yusei and Jack both nodded as Rua snored.

"Yeah, it took awhile, but we got out," Yusei sighed, buckling his seat belt, as did Jack.

"Can we go home now?" Crow asked tiredly. Everyone nodded, much to the teen's relief, and the car zoomed to the mansion.

….

Divine growled darkly. Not only did the bomb in Yusei's Duel disk NOT kill him, but Aki had her memories back, and no one was hurt in the explosions! He slammed his fist into the desk angrily as lightning flashed behind him. Divine glared out the window at the raging storm. Nothing was working. Once he'd found out Yusei's memory was back, and Aki was his, he'd planned on killing Yusei so Aki would always be his. Instead, Aki was back with him already! Divine sat in his chair and thought to himself. How could he get rid of his rival, quickly and easily? Before anyone could try and arrest him? Nothing came to mind. Divine went over the security footage again, trying to find something. Anything that could give him an idea as to dispose of Yusei for the last time.

The best security footage he had at the moment, was when Yusei was staying at Arcadia. He mostly talked with Aki, or was with Divine. Other than that, he was out, 'looking' for psychic duelists. But now, everything had been jeopardized. He looked at the second computer monitor. This one showed footage from Sector Security. It still amazed Divine at how easy it was to hack into the building. But that wasn't his concern right now. Mostly talking, running, dueling, and explosions. Divine rewound to during Yusei and Aki's duel, when the ceiling fell on them. It was strange. How was Yusei unharmed from that? Just a hit to the head could have killed him. Why didn't it? Divine thought in frustration. Suddenly, he saw something. It was that assistant for the chief of police. Ushio was the man's name, he remembered. But what interested him, was what was attached to his belt, at his right side. It was… a gun. He smiled devishly as one of his loyals walked into the room.

"What is the plan sir?" Conner asked. Divine continued to smile.

"I have an idea, I think you'll like."

….

Yusei pulled on his old blue jacket and sighed with relief. How he had missed his old clothes. Yusei was wearing his blue jacket with red jems, his black shirt with a red circle in the middle, blue jeans with red jems, and dark brown boots to match. He pulled on his dark brown gloves that matched his boots and walked out of the bathroom. Jack was still taking his time drying himself from walking in the rain for who-knows-how-many miles. Aki was up in her room, talking with Ruka about something. Yusei smiled to himself as he walked downstairs.

"Hey Yuse," Crow said from the couch.

"Hey," He replied, looking out the window. There was an awkward silence between them for a minute or two.

"Ushio called while you were changing. He said their issuing a warrant for Divine's arrest. But it'll take awhile because technically, the record says he's dead." Crow muttered. The lights in the house flickered for a moment, but quickly turned back on.

"And there's a very good chance that we'll lose power in a matter of minutes." Crow finished.

"So it's all behind us now," Yusei smiled, sitting next to his friend. Crow nodded.

"I hope so. I really hope so," Crow said. Yusei looked at him carefully, wondering what he meant.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yusei asked cautiously. Crow glanced at the teen, hardly moving.

"Divine tried to kill you by placing a bomb in your Duel Disk. If he intended on killing you, don't you think he'll keep trying?" Crow asked softly in case a certain young, green haired, eavesdropping boy was listening. The last thing either of them wanted, was everyone worrying again. They wanted everyone to just relax.

"But most importantly," Crow looked at the teen, "Are you okay?" He asked. Yusei looked down.

"Just a couple of bruises. I'll be fine." He replied casually. Crow nodded and yawned. It was 9:30 at night, and most of them were up past their curfew. Excluding Jack and Crow.

Yusei leaned back into the sofa and smiled softly.

"I doubt Divine will do anything tonight," he mumbled just loud enough for Crow to hear. The red head nodded in agreement as he stood.

"Do you mind if I crash here again tonight? I don't want to drive home in this storm." He said. Yusei nodded.

"I'm sure the twins will be fine with it. We're family to them." And everyone in the mansion knew it. Crow nodded.

"Okay, I'll sleep in the basement. There's a bunch of fun stuff to do down there." Crow grinned childishly as he walked away. Yusei nodded and stood, walking to the stairs so he could go to bed as well.

….

"Wow, so that's why the guys were teasing Yusei," Ruka grinned dreamily, imagining the kiss. Aki nodded happily.

"It was almost unbelievable. I was so sure he was going to tease me or something!" Aki exclaimed, sitting on her bed.

The room was pink, and had a magenta colored rug. The bed's covers were a bright pink, with dark roses on it. They were a dark red, almost appearing black under certain light. There was a décor rose pillow on the bed, with normal white and red pillows. The desk was white, as was the chair, and the dresser was an elegant light brown, that brought out a certain class to the room. Ruka was sitting on the white chair near the desk, just across the room, but not too far.

"I think it's romantic," Ruka said. "Yusei saves your life, then confesses his love for you, and you kiss as your loyal friends save you both." The green haired girl said like a story teller. And the best part was, it actually sounded romantic. Aki blushed a light pink at the memory.

"You're relationship is definitely going to blossom, beautifully." Ruka grinned widely at her sister-like friend.

"I'm just glad it's done and over with," Aki admitted with a sigh of relief. Ruka stood and walked over to Aki calmly, and sat on the end of the bed.

"So, why do you love him?" She asked. Little did either of them hear, footsteps that had stopped in front of their door. Aki smiled gently.

"Not only has he saved my life multiple times, but he really cares about me. The real me, and doesn't even care that I have the powers of a monster. He's like my savior," Aki smiled. Ruka grinned dreamily.

"That's really neat."

….

"That's really neat," Ruka's muffled voice said through the door. Yusei had a straight face, still digesting what he'd heard Aki say about him.

"You know, in all the years I've known you; I never took you to be an eavesdropper," Jack's serious voice said from behind. Yusei spun around in surprise, looking at the previous King of Games.

"You scared me," Yusei sighed with a soft smile. Jack's serious amethyst eyes simply stared at Yusei. He looked like he did any other day. Arms crossed, dark/serious glare, white jacket and pants, extremely light purple shirt, and white boots. Tiny braids of blond hair ran down the sides of his face to his lower neck, not quite to his shoulders. The rest of his hair was spiked as usual.

"Yeah, first time really." Yusei shrugged normally.

"You can stay the night if you want?" He offered, resuming his walk up the stairs. Jack shook his head.

"No, I'll just wait it out. And besides, until Divine's behind bars, I'm not sleeping." The blond said sourly.

"Okay then," Yusei replied, knowing better than to push the subject.

Yusei opened the door to his room and sighed at the old feeling. The old navy blue room, everything simple and just enough. A bed, dresser, closet, and an un-needed private bathroom. Yusei fell on the blue bed and closed his eyes. After only a few seconds, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

….

Me: Ugh! I can't get it all into 1 chapter! WAH!

Aki: I like the part where I was talking to Ruka best.

Jack: This isn't Dora the Explorer. And when am I going to kick someone's butt? I'm tired of waiting.

Me: Be patient. Your time is coming.

Yusei: Don't worry. Part 3 will be the last part… right?

Me: Not only are you right, but it's going to end with a bang. So to speak.

Yusei: (pale) You could have worded that better.

Me: Why?

Aki: Please review.


	16. Chapter 16: The Dark Night Ends

Me: Finally, the end.

Jack: About time.

Me: Why are you so mean to me?

Jack: If I don't punch someone at LEAST every other hour, I get as cranky as when I don't get my Blue Eyes White Mountain.

Me: (whimpers) omgsh….

Everyone: Nods in agreement

Aki: If Yusei doesn't die, I won't be mad at you anymore.

Yusei: I just wouldn't like to get wacked please.

Me: Hold your tongues before you spoil something! Crow, please do the disclaimer.

Crow: Okay, Kemmeyz does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. How was that?

Me: Brilliant.

Rua&Ruka: Awesome! :)

….

Yusei opened his eyes. Looking at the clock, he'd only been asleep an hour and a half. He'd forgotten to turn out the lights, which was the reason as to why he'd woken up. Yusei closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't. He yawned and sat up, a little surprised the lights were still on. He heard thunder split outside with a tremendous boom, and he jumped a little at the shock.

Yusei rubbed his eyes as he opened his bedroom door. The hallway lights were out, mostly because the kids were sleeping. Aki was probably asleep by now as well… Yusei walked down the stairs quietly. He checked the basement, where Crow was sitting watching TV. It was some crime drama.

"How's it going?" Yusei asked blinking at the odd lighting. The only light in the room came from the television screen, lighting up various parts of the room.

"Me or the show?" Crow asked, looking up at Yusei. The teen shrugged.

"Either's fine." He replied honestly. Crow nodded.

"Okay, I'm fine. In the show, the bad guy is a sharp shooter, a serial killer. He's about to kill a guy who used to work for him, but double crossed him. Forcing the bad guy to get rid of the employee person." Yusei watched the moving pictures in silence. A strange thought crossed through his mind. Some of that sounded familiar. A little too familiar for comfort.

"The lights haven't gone out yet," Yusei commented after a few moments. Crow looked at his friend.

"I know. I keep expecting the TV to turn off, but it hasn't this whole time. It's weird." The red head said, leaning forward, placing his head in his hands. Yusei nodded.

"Has Jack gone home yet? I didn't see him." He asked. Crow shook his head.

"Nah, he's in the living room. He refuses to fall asleep."

"I'll go check on him," Yusei said, standing up. "Tell me how the show ends," He said, leaving the basement.

True to Crow's word, Jack was in the living room, sitting on the couch. He, of course, had made himself tea, and was sipping it quietly.

"You are so diverse." Yusei commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack raised an eyebrow. The only reason Yusei could tell, was because of the kitchen light on behind him.

"You drink tea, and yet your so violent at times." He said, suddenly feeling thirsty. Jack shrugged.

"Tea calms me down. And it tastes good." The blond said truthfully. Yusei walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator.

"Can't sleep?" Jack asked from the couch.

"Nope," Yusei said, pouring himself a glass of milk. It had always worked in the past. It helped him fall asleep easier. Yusei closed the fridge and walked back to the living room.

"You're really not going to sleep?" Yusei asked. Jack shock his head.

"I have a bad feeling. This isn't over, and you know it." Yusei looked down at the gray carpet. As much as he hated to admit it, Jack was right. Yusei knew deep down that Divine wasn't going to stop just because the police were after him. He'd keep going until his plan was complete. And to complete that plan, he needed Yusei or Aki. After the bomb incident, Divine wouldn't want him anymore. So he would be after Aki.

Yusei growled in his throat at the thought. That crackpot was going to get what was coming for him. Soon. Little did Yusei know how soon it would be.

Lightning cracked, and the kitchen light flickered. Yusei turned around to look, just as the lights went out, blinding the two teens. Suddenly, they heard the sound of something crack. It could have been thunder, or lightning, but there was no light. The window broke and shattered. Yusei blinked, as lightning lit up the room. It only took a second, but it was long enough to see a bullet penetrated in the wall, just centimeters from Yusei's head.

"Jack! Are you okay?" He yelled over the thunder. Three flashlights suddenly pointed in Yusei's direction, coming from upstairs. It was Aki and the twins.

"What just happened?" Aki said loud enough to be heard. Rua and Ruka were hiding behind the teen's red nightgown. "I'm fine," Jack said from the floor, as he had ducked after the shot. Crow immediately opened the door to the basement, and gasped, unheard by the rest.

"Get in the basement!" Crow yelled. The five nodded and ran that way. But Yusei stopped. Jack glared at the black haired young man.

"What?" He yelled.

"They'll just follow us. Running won't do anything." Yusei explained. Jack nodded. Crow understood clearly.

"What are you going to do?" He said.

"Well, you try and contact the police, we'll distract whoever's shooting at us until then." Jack nodded. Crow took the twins downstairs, while Aki walked over to Yusei.

"Stay safe," She said only loud enough for him to hear. Yusei nodded.

"I will," He said, kissing her cheek. Aki then went downstairs, and the boys ran back into the living room. Yusei and Jack went to the back of the house and left the house. They ran around the mansion, which took awhile, but managed to make it to their D-Wheels without getting shot at. By the time they revved their engines, they were already drenched again. The two put on their helmets and drove to wherever the shooters were.

"Just my luck. I thought I could stay dry to night, at the very LEAST." Jack growled to himself. Yusei pointed to a black van with it's window rolled down. Jack grinned to himself, and sped up to get ahead of the red D-Wheel. He then rammed his D-Wheel into the van, shaking it considerably hard. Two men inside cried out at the sudden impact, and bullets were fired. Yusei and Jack drove ahead, and to their luck, the van pulled out of it's spot, and chased after them.

"Great, they're safe," Yusei muttered.

"What now?" Jack yelled over the roar of their engines. Yusei thought for a moment.

"I don't know," He yelled back. "Let's go to the pier, see what happens." Jack nodded, showing he heard and understood. So the two drove off, with the black van in hot pursuit.

….

Crow heard vehicles driving away and looked at the two girls and little boy.

"I'll go check on things up there," Crow said after a few moments of silence. Aki nodded in the flashlights view. Ruka and Rua sat on either side of her on the sofa. Crow walked up the steps to the main floor, and opened the door carefully. Nothing could be heard as he stepped out into the living room, which was now wet with rain, due to a broken window. He walked around cautiously, worrying there could be another shooter. But when nothing happened, he sighed with relief. Now the only problem, was where Yusei and Jack went? Crow wandered back to the basement, careful to not trip over anything. He made it back to the basement, and stepped up to the three.

"The coast is clear," Crow said with a sigh. "I'm going to try and call the guys," He said. Aki nodded.

"I'll get my duel disk and deck." Aki said, standing up. If she had those things, she would be able to use her psychic powers to protect everyone. If she had to.

Crow dialed the numbers on his cell phone quickly and put the phone to his ear. He heard it ring, over and over again. When he thought they weren't going to pick up, Yusei answered, "Crow?"

"Yusei, where are you?" the teen asked. There was a silence on the other end, unless you counted the engine, thunder, and pelting rain on the receiver.

"We're leading the creeps to Domino Pier," Yusei replied, "and we'll see where we go from there." Crow nodded, grabbing his jacket from the couch.

"I'm going to come find you, okay?" Crow said, pulling on the yellow jacket he wore for deliveries. In this case, it was to keep from catching a bad cold. Or worse. Aki came back downstairs, now with a duel disk on her arm, deck and all.

"You're going?" She asked. Crow nodded.

"I'm going to help out the guys." He replied.

"I want to go too!" Rua exclaimed. Crow put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Look, it would just be easier if we all knew you were safe. After everything that's happened, it would just be better this way. Also, it's dangerous out there, especially in this storm." Crow explained.

"Besides, who's going to keep Ruka's spirits up? She needs her brother." Ruka caught the hint and nodded, squeezing her brother's hand.

"Fine," Rua huffed reluctantly. Crow smiled.

"Watch them like a hawk, Aki," Crow said, running up the stairs to the main floor. Aki nodded understandingly as Crow disappeared behind the door.

….

Yusei and Jack rounded the bend on their D-Wheels, and watched the sea beside them. The waves were churning, and crashing against the beach.

"Any ideas?" Yusei yelled to the blond. Jack looked his way, and shook his head.

"Just drive!" He yelled back. Yusei nodded and he turned to go into an alley, when another big black van blocked the way, forcing the two to keep going straight. Jack growled in his throat at the unwanted company. Another turn soon appeared, but this one led straight to Arcadia Movement, a road they did NOT want to travel down. But that soon changed when yet a third van appeared directly in front of them, forcing them to turn. As they turned to go down the alley, the sound of bullets filled the air. Yusei and Jack instinctively ducked at the fierce sounds, hoping not to get shot.

"Yusei, something's not right about this!" Jack yelled as loud as he could in his crouched position. Yusei nodded.

"I don't think they let us be decoys. I think we're being herded!" Jack nodded upsettingly.

"What are we gonna' do about it?" The blond inquired. Yusei looked ahead, already beginning to see the tip of the Arcadia building.

"See what happens next?" Yusei replied, hoping he didn't sound as worried as he felt. It worked surprisingly well, as Jack nodded in agreement.

….

Crow ran his D-Wheel through the streets. He'd made it to the pier, but no one was there. Crow turned on his communicator, that was built into the D-Wheel, and called Yusei and Jack. The two answered almost immediately, unlike last time.

"Where are you now?" The red-head asked, looking down alley ways.

"We're headed for Arcadia." Yusei replied, sounding surprisingly calm for what he'd just said.

"WHY?" Crow yelled, even though he didn't need to over the communicator.

"We're being led there, well, rather pushed there." Jack replied, sounding extremely upset, the exact opposite of Yusei. Crow didn't have to say anything for Yusei to know Crow didn't understand.

"These black vans are herding us. Making us head to Arcadia. And ONLY Arcadia." He explained.

"Ooooh," Crow said, making an O shape with his mouth. "That makes more sense. Sounds like Divine REALLY wants a piece of you before he goes down for the count." The teen said, turning down an alley to head for Arcadia. Jack nodded.

"But he's going to be black and blue before he hits the floor," Jack raised his fist threatening-like.

"I assume you're going to do what you do best?" Crow guessed, not really needing an answer.

"Kicking but and taking names," Yusei said. Crow could hear the sound of gunfire from where Yusei and Jack were sitting.

"Are you guys okay?" He said loudly for their sakes. The two nodded.

"We'll be fine." Yusei reassured his friend. "See you soon."

….

Aki stepped backwards, and smiled at her and the twin's masterpiece. If you called, duck taping the window and re-applying curtains that had fallen, to a window that had broken from bullets, a masterpiece. Rua looked quite proud of himself for finding all the materials, and Ruka was examining their work for anything else it might need. At least the living room could dry now, Aki thought. Wind would slither through the cracks in the tape, and a few rain drops would break in every now and again. But it was better than the entire storm wreaking havoc in the house.

Aki glanced at her left arm wearily. Her duel disk hung there, waiting to be used by its master. She stifled a yawn as she watched Rua and Ruka share a dry couch, both of them nodding off to sleep. It was late, they were all tired. But Aki had to stay awake. There was no telling what could happen after Divine had just fired at their home. Aki was going to defend this place, and everyone in it.

Aki decided it wouldn't harm anyone to sit down on a dry sofa. She walked over to a dark gray one, but stopped halfway there. No, she thought. If she sat down, eventually her eyes would start to droop, and she would eventually fall asleep. It would be better to remain standing. Just wait until the guys come back. Her right arm throbbed. It wasn't serious, like when Yusei's memory had been wiped, but it was a warning. Definitely. But something was different this time. It wasn't just Yusei and Jack. It felt like, they were ALL in danger. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, and the twins. Aki walked over to one of the intact windows, and peeked through the blinds. Where the first black van had ban, was a smaller car. It was one of the newer Chevy's, black, just like the van. Two men, just two, climbed out of the driver and passenger seats, and walked up to the house, cautiously, and yet casually at the same time. Aki's muscles tensed, and she stole a glance at the children. They were already out cold. If she knew any better, those kids were not going to wake up any time soon. Even if another gun went off. She wondered if this was a good or bad thing.

The two men walked right up to the front door, tried the door knob, but to their dismay, found it locked. Aki turned on her Duel Disk, and it buzzed to life. She quickly reached for her Black Rose Dragon, but quickly chose against it. She didn't want to damage the house any further. So she went with Rose Tentacles. It was small enough, and it's tentacles had enough dynamics to avoid causing too much damage. She smiled inwardly, and prepared herself.

The tallest man, maybe 6' 5", pretty bulky and tough looking, raised his foot, and slammed it into the door, making it shudder violently. Aki pushed her hand closer to summoning her monster, positioning herself so it would be a clear shot. The man repeated his action, the door shook harder. Aki could've sworn she heard one of the hinges snap. The next one would be the last.

Aki hit the nail on the head, so to speak. The tall man did another kick, this one much stronger than before, and the door crashed down. Simply falling onto the floor. The smaller one, but pretty tall as well, maybe 5' 10", walked in and over the fallen door. He was careful not to step on the door directly, unlike the brute, who made it crack under his heavy weight. Aki pressed the card to the Duel Disk and Rose Tentacles appeared quickly, ready for battle.

"Get out of this house before I slam you there," Aki said darkly, and deadly serious. The two men blinked at her, not seeming to care what she said.

"You know, I was thinking we would have to force you into a duel, but it seems you started one for us." The shorter, dark haired one said calmly. The tall blond laughed.

"And the best part is, we get to duel the Black Rose Witch!" Blondie continued to snicker and laugh. Aki flinched at her old name, force of habit. The two attached their Duel Disks to their arms and put in their decks, the disks turning on immediately.

"I'd like to see you try and slam us out," The smaller one said. Aki glared at them. She would have thought they'd left quickly. Even working for someone like Divine, she didn't think they'd fight a monster with a history. Ever.

"Fine then," Aki said darkly still.

"DUEL!" They all yelled in sync.

(A/N: Nobody likes reading duels anyway, so I figured I'd just skip it for everyone's sake. I mean really, who reads 'em? Unless some people actually find it interesting… *glares at sister* Well, sorry if I burst your bubble, but I don't like writing duels at ALL. :/.)

Blondie had been the first to loose, while dark curls went down second. The two had literally been knocked cold. Aki, not turning off her duel disk for security purposes, ran over to the intruders, and shook the dark haired man awake. Once he'd opened his eyes, he squirmed uncomfortably, trying to get out of the teen's grip, surprisingly finding it hard to.

"Why did Divine send you guys?" Aki growled seriously. The man twitched nervously, probably deciding whether to tell her or not. His eyes drifted to behind the teen, and saw that her monsters were still on the field, and were very real. He almost wet his pants. He made his decision quickly, fortunately.

"Divine wanted to brainwash you again, this time because Fudo Yusei wouldn't be around to bring you back," The man said quickly and clearly. Aki's fist tightened around his collar.

"What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't he be around?" Fear was beginning to build up in the pit of her stomach, worry clawing at her heart. The man was obviously still nervous. He tried to get away again, but Aki's hold was unnaturally firm.

"Answer me," She said loudly enough to snap his attention back to her. The man nodded quickly.

"Divine has a gun, he took it from one of the arcadia members who used to work for a shooting range or something. He attacked this place so Fudo Yusei would leave, giving us the chance to force him to go to Arcadia. But we have orders not to hurt him, Divine's going to take care of that." His eyes skittered across the room as Aki stifled a gasp rising in her throat.

"Um, Izinski, can you let us go please? We won't come back, promise," He clasped his hands together fearfully, his eyes were as big as saucers. Aki sighed. She couldn't keep them here forever. Eventually the blond would wake up, and she'd be outmatched until her monsters came to the rescue. It would just be easier to let them go peacefully.

"Fine," Aki said softly, but still seriously enough to scare him. "Just get out of here." She let him go, but motioned her monsters to come a little closer, just in case. The dark haired man quickly shook blondie awake, and the two ran for their lives, looking like little girls. Probably crying like them too. Aki smiled inwardly and looked back to the twins. Her jaw dropped as the two twins snored loudly. Rua had fallen on his sister's lap, and Ruka was leaning over the arm of the sofa. How could they sleep through something like that? She wondered incredulously. But she didn't have time to think about that, Yusei and the guys were definitely in a worse danger than they thought. Aki grabbed her cell phone from the coffee table, and quickly dialed Yusei's number. With every ring, was every second he was stepping closer to death. Unless Aki managed to get through.

….

Yusei looked down at his screen monitor. It was beeping, just loudly enough to be heard. Incoming call, it said. The caller ID said: Aki. Yusei pressed the answer button as he dodged incoming fire.

"Is everything okay?" Yusei asked quickly, sharply turning to avoid Jack's D-Wheel, which had moved so he wouldn't crash into a wall.

"No," Aki said, "Everything is NOT okay!" She sounded pretty worried about something.

"Are the twins okay?" Yusei asked, getting a nervous feeling in his gut.

"They're fine, but you're not," Aki said. "Divine plans to kill you!" She'd said it loud enough for Jack to hear, whom was only a few feet away on the narrow alley.

"We know!" Jack yelled, joining the conversation. "We kinda' figured that out when people were firing bullets at the mansion," He finished.

"No, that was just to get you guys out of the house. They won't hurt you, their jobs are to get you to Arcadia. Divine wants to shoot you personally!" Yusei blinked, and then shook his head. That was pretty dark, even for Divine.

"Well, we're kind of being chased by vans, so we don't really have a choice but go there," Yusei said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" Jack yelled. If Yusei could have seen Aki, she'd probably be rolling her eyes at the blond.

"But this is actually good," Jack yelled. "Now I can kick Divine's but!" Yusei smirked at his friend's Bravado.

"Don't worry Aki, we'll be fine." Yusei said, hoping to reassure her. There was a silence on the other end. Of course, trying to reassure HER, would never work in a million years. But what she said next, surprised him AND Jack.

"Fine then, but you better be right." Yusei smiled softly.

"I'll see you later," He said.

"I will." Aki said emotionlessly, and she hung up. Yusei sighed. It must have taken everything inside her to let him go along with this.

"Yo', Romeo," Jack yelled. Yusei looked back at the blond.

"What?" Jack's face was solemn.

"No bullets." Yusei blinked, realizing that they hadn't been dodging or hearing any gunfire during most of the whole conversation. But he quickly found out why. They had arrived.

Their first thoughts, were to just keep going. But, just because no one was firing at them, didn't mean that the vans weren't still in pursuit. More cars, much smaller though, appeared in front of them, forcing them to stop. They were surrounded. All of the black vans stopped, circular around the two.

"Get off your D-Wheels peacefully," a loud speaker said. Yusei glanced at Jack, wondering what the blond was thinking. But Jack slowly took off his helmet, and climbed off the D-Wheel, so Yusei followed suit. Guns were trained on them from all around, so they couldn't do anything from there. Two gunmen walked up to the two, and motioned for them to go inside Arcadia. With little choice, the two walked inside, the gunmen close behind.

"Wonder where he got the men?" Jack asked softly. Yusei nodded.

"He must have got a hold of an old friend," Yusei muttered. It wasn't a mystery that Divine used to have many connections, but the gang would never have guessed it would involve guys like these. Whoever they were, they weren't going to let anyone off easy. Unless Divine said otherwise.

….

Crow pulled up about 50 yards away from Arcadia, just in time to see Jack and Yusei walk into Arcadia. His jaw dropped at the sight of all the military dudes. But as soon as the two were in the building, along with two 'escorts', all the men climbed back into their vehicles, and drove away. Crow blinked in amazement. This wasn't normal, at all. Something was definitely wrong here. As soon as all the vans were out of sight, Crow made a quick decision. He drove up to Arcadia, climbed off his D-Wheel, and ran inside.

….

Yusei and Jack looked up at the big red door in front of them. No doubt Divine was inside, waiting.

"Go in," One of the 'escorts' grunted. Yusei pushed open the door, to see nothing inside. Every light inside was off, and curtains were covering the window, making everything pitch black. One of the gunmen nudged Yusei forward with his gun, making him flinch.

"Fine then," He grumbled, and the two walked inside. The gunmen in the hallway closed the door behind them, leaving Yusei and Jack alone in the ever still darkness.

"You know," Divine's voice said, sounding as if coming from everywhere, "I was hoping you'd be alone, Yusei." The two did a 360 scan of the room, but still saw nothing.

"Quit hiding coward!" Jack yelled out, "Face us like a man!" They could hear Divine chuckling darkly. The room seemed to drop 10 degrees as he continued to laugh. Yusei didn't speak, instead moving silently across the room, being careful not to make a sound. His legs pressed against something, and he recognized it as Divine's desk. He felt around it carefully, still trying to be quiet.

"I know what you're thinking," Divine said, from everywhere, "open the curtains and get some kind of light in here." Yusei froze. Even though it was coming from everywhere, and anywhere, the voice sounded closer than before.

"But," The voice was even closer now, "I have made it so there is no light. You'll be in this darkness, for as long as I want you to be." Yusei reached out and felt where the window and curtains were supposed to be. He felt the curtains, and tried to pull them back, not caring if Divine saw through it. But the curtains did not move. It was as if they were glued shut.

"What are you trying to do?" Jack said loudly, walking around noisily, trying to find Divine.

"What am I trying?" Divine replied with a question. "I'm showing you my world. My world after you first took Aki away from me. Ripped everything I knew and cared about away from me. I was alone in a darkness, much like this." Yusei put his hand on the corner of Divine's desk, trying to picture the room from that point. Directly in front of him, about 30-50 feet away was the door, 50 feet to the left was another door to storage, 50 feet to the right, another door, bathroom. And the window was directly behind Yusei. The chair… Yusei felt it carefully.

"No, I'm not sitting at the desk," Divine muttered, even closer than before. Yusei frowned deeply, realizing Divine wasn't there.

"Are you feeling it?" Divine murmured. Yusei's skin crawled.

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded, swiping through the air like a frustrated child.

"Your fear. Your doubt. Everything inside screaming to get out, away from the dark. And yet, knowing you never will." Yusei looked up. Divine wasn't talking to both of them. He was talking to Yusei. The black haired teen randomly threw a swipe into the air, hitting nothing. He suppressed his rising emotions of fear and listened carefully. It was hard to, with Jack's yells of frustration.

"Jack, be quiet!" Yusei hissed, but it only seemed to make him louder.

"It seems your friend is trying to disguise your presence," Divine said, and Yusei froze. He was right behind him! Yusei ducked just as Divine fired his weapon, missing Yusei's head by a matter of centimeters. He then quickly threw his leg around and knocked Divine's feet out from under him.

"Jack! He's over here!" Yusei yelled, not caring to be silent anymore. He heard Jack running over as Divine began to get up. Yusei pushed Divine back down as Divine brought his gun up for another shot.

….

Crow ran through Arcadia Headquarters, knowing full well where to find the red door to Divine's office. Surprisingly, Crow didn't see the 'escorts' anywhere. They must have left as well. Crow just hoped he wasn't too late to help.

….

Jack suddenly rammed into Yusei by accident from the darkness, and the two friends topple over, fortunately getting them out of the way of Divine's second shot. Divine and Jack both jumped to their feet at the same speed. Divine aimed at the sounds of the blond, but was stopped as Jack delivered a powerful roundhouse kick into Divine's chest. He pulled the trigger as he fell again, and the bullet soared, planting itself in Jack's left shoulder. The blond yelled in pain, falling back slightly, but caught himself.

"Jack! Where'd he get you?" Yusei asked, stunned at what just happened.

"My s-shoulder," Jack grunted, grasping his arm tightly. Yusei squinted, trying to see better. Divine was lying on the floor, but was beginning to get back up. Yusei grabbed the gun before Divine could and threw it somewhere in the room. Divine brought his foot up and kicked Yusei across the face, making him fall backwards. Divine shot up to his feet and looked around for wherever Yusei had thrown the gun. Oh well, he thought. He couldn't think about that now. As he was thinking, Yusei and Jack rammed into him harshly, knocking the demon off his feet. Divine rolled away from the two and gasped for air. Despite the darkness, their accuracy was amazing. Divine felt his foot brush against something, and he grinned devishly. As soon as he picked it up, one of the two spun a kick around and hit Divine on the side of his head. Blood trickled down his chin, and he spit the bloody saliva out. He grumbled to himself and pointed the gun to where he thought the one who kicked him was standing. But someone punched him with deadly accuracy, and he brought the gun around to who punched him. He squeezed the trigger, and….

….

Crow saw the big red door, and ran up to it. With a heavy push, he opened the door, just as a gun shot filled the air. Crow's jaw dropped, as he saw Jack fall onto the ground, a bullet in his shoulder and gut. Yusei's eyes were filled with an unspeakable rage as he attacked Divine, knocking the man onto the floor, using his knees to keep him pinned, now that he could see. Yusei grabbed the gun out of the man's hand and aimed it at Divine's head.

"Wow! Yusei!" Crow yelped in surprise at the sudden change of character. Yusei didn't take his eyes off of the pinned man's eyes.

"I won't shoot him. I'd rather he rotted in prison for all eternity." Yusei said darkly, not taking the gun away.

"Call for help, NOW." Yusei said seriously. Crow nodded.

"I already did, as I was coming up the stairs. The cops should be here any minute." Crow said, running over to Jack after flicking on the lights. Jack's eyes were closed, but he was breathing heavily.

"Come on buddy, stay with me," Crow muttered, slowly pulling the blonds jacket off and placing it over him like a blanket.

"I'm not going anywhere, idiot. Where'd you think I'd go?" Jack's eyes opened and he glared at Crow with a weak smirk. Crow glowered at the blond.

"When you go to the hospital, do me a favor and get better quickly. That way when your out, I can send you right back." Crow said. Jack smirked fully and leaned his head back onto the carpet.

"This blood's gonna' leave a nasty stain," The blond murmured. "Serves the crackpot right." Yusei smiled at Jack softly, but still held the glare on Divine, who was smart enough to not move.

True to Crow's word, it didn't take long for the cops to show up. Divine was officially arrested, and Jack was taken to the hospital. Luckily, the bullets hadn't hit anything life threatening, so Jack would get out of the hospital soon. But Carly visited him at LEAST a dozen times until Jack got out. And believe me, he was happy to get out.

Ushio and Mikage had looked into the military Divine had been able to call on. They had no luck in the matter, and the case was left open, most assuming he'd simply had a contact.

Yusei was back at the mansion with the twins and Aki, Crow was doing deliveries, and it was getting closer to December.

Jack was visiting the mansion, mostly because of certain plans.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the real Jack?" Yusei asked for the hundredth time. Jack was wearing a white suit and shirt, with an amethyst tie. He wore white dress shoes to match. And surprisingly, he wore a gold bracelet on his right arm. It had been awhile since he'd been out of the hospital, so he no longer needed a sling. But the bandages were still there, hidden below all his clothes.

"It's not THAT unusual… Is it?" Jack asked, scratching the back of his head. Yusei walked out of the bathroom, wearing a black suit and tie with a black tie.

"1, you've got me in black again, a suit no less! 2, you asked me and Aki to go with you and Carly on a DOUBLE DATE! That's not like you. Well, at least the second part." Yusei said, fixing his tie.

"You were going out on a date tonight anyway. And besides, the girls are pretty excited about it." Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"I guess," He muttered, crossing his arms. "I still don't like dressing up like this." Jack laughed.

"But you look good dressed-up-like-that!" The blond said.

"Black's good on you too." Jack said.

"And you're white. Nice to meet you." Yusei said, heading for the door.

"You ready?" The teen asked. Jack nodded.

"I'm ALWAYS ready." The blond replied, throwing out his chest as if to prove it. Yusei rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs to the living room, where Aki and Carly were waiting and talking about something. Carly was wearing her usual blue dress, that she wore to every occasion. One of her shoulder straps fell, as usual too, and she quickly pulled it up. Her huge glasses were on. Yusei sometimes wondered why she had never tried contact lenses? But it was fine. Yusei turned his gaze to look at Aki, and nearly tripped over his own feet. She wore a beautiful, ankle length, red dress. A black band wrapped around her waist, and little black and darker red roses were imprinted on the bottom half of the dress. Wrapped around her was a white laced shawl, and she wore elbow length white gloves. In her hand was a little red purse.

"Quit drooling," Jack muttered, as they reached the living room. Yusei shot a look at the blond, but quickly disposed of it once the girls had spotted them.

"Wow, you guys look nice," The girls said, examining their boyfriends.

"Thanks," Yusei replied, while Jack remained silent.

"Are you guys ready?" Jack asked calmly/seriously. The girls nodded.

The guys did own cars, they just never used them. But tonight, it would just be better than riding on motorcycles. Jack, being the rich one, from being the past King of Games, owned his own limo and had a personal driver. But Aki wanted to go in Yusei's smaller, and blue car. Jack's limo, was of course, white. So the two couples would go in different cars.

As Yusei drove, Aki couldn't help but stare at him. Yusei noticed her stare, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, looking in the rearview mirror. Aki shook her head.

"No. I was just thinking." She replied calmly, still watching him.

"Then why are you staring?" Yusei asked carefully. Stealing a glance at Aki.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have a boyfriend who saved the world, and saved me from my personal nightmare." Aki smiled softly. Yusei blinked.

"Really?" He asked, looking back at the road. Aki nodded.

"But what I'm still juggling, is why you would date a monster?" Aki said softly. There was a red light, and the car stopped. Yusei stared at his girlfriend, his mind roaring.

"Aki," He said seriously. "You're not a monster. Quit thinking that. You're beautiful, caring, loving, and wonderful. A monster is none of those things. And I didn't fall in love with who you used to be. I'm in love with who you ARE." He leaned over and kissed her gently, hoping to show her how much he really meant what he said. When he pulled away, there were tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He said softly.

"Wha-?" She realized she was crying and wiped the tears away.

"Sorry, I just never get told that," She said. Yusei smiled kindly.

"I'll tell you everyday." He said. This time, Aki leaned over and kissed him. It was a really, really, long red light.

….

Me: YEAH! I TOTALLY DID IT!

Jack: I can't believe you let me get shot.

Me: But you and Yusei got to beat up the demon!

Aki: I'm not mad anymore. Not only did everything work out, but you got me on a double date with Yusei! *squeals like a little girl*

Yusei: Not bad. So that's it? It's all over?

Me: Yeah. Everybody gets cookies… AND BROWNIES. :) Characters and reviewers, take your pick.

Divine: I'm a character, so I get some too.

Me: AH! JACK!

Jack: With pleasure. *smiles darkly*

Divine: (sweatdrop) I'll be over there, running for my life.

Me: Thank you all so much for standing by me during my story. Thanks to all of you, I was able to sharpen my writing skills, make friends with some people, and feel awesome about my writing. All of you are awesome, and I could be more grateful for all of you. Thank You. :)

Crow, Rua, and Ruka: Please review. And this will not be the last fanfiction Kemmeyz will write. Just so you all know. :D


End file.
